Break on Through: I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by rashelle1989
Summary: “Well, you see, I’m here to watch you,” Jack replied while studying his nails, “I was brought ’ere without much said, and instructed to watch you.”
1. Counterpart

Wow, I haven't been here in months! I feel kind of mean about not finishing my previous Four Brothers fic, but I tend to lose interest and get distracted very easily. School and study and a social life is always an issue. Anyway, this story I have had cramped in my head and computer for the past three months, but hadn't exactly considered putting it up. I've decided that I will, even if I don't end up finishing it. I tend to do that a fair bit, ay?

Anyway, this stories will contain some **adult references**, so if you don't like that, well skip past it. I'll have warnings at the beginning og each chapter if there is any. 

Read and review my lovelies!

* * *

**Break on Through**

There are many theories about life after death, much of which is religion, theoretical or belief. For some, it is to be graced eternally in the warmth of heaven or to burn forever in the fiery depths of hell. Then, there are others who believe it is purely spiritual.

In which, this turns to the narrow minds of many humans, the unfortunate ones who visualize with what is in _front_ of them, and not what is _around_ them. Of course, it takes many years for a simple change within a human to occur, normally when the person has peaked their life to the early stages of a teenager. What spiritual view, what belief in fairy tales and mysterious smile would come to a halt, naught but to disappear.

What they fail to realize is that it is not all who pass on float to the heavenly light upwards or tumble in fear to the scorching heat below. There are ones who are neither but mere spirits, impressions left upon the surrounding living. Those who fall to the wretched fire of hate and pain, are never to appear again. Those of which who rise to the Garden of Eden, have choice of staying eternally in the wonder, or be chosen to be of use below in the living.

The Chosen are sent to guide, to bring enlightenment and happiness to the lives of a counterpart humans. This Guardian like figure has a set amount of time, a range of duties and are not just a wisp of air.

Having more strength, emotionally and in rare cases, physically, they are given privileges, gifts of speech, feeling, sight, visualisation, all which are triggered by different emotions and gestures. Some, the ability to touch objects, others capable of flight or complete public exposure. Whilst, others can be emotionally triggered so strongly, resulting with the inevitable.

The link from counterpart to Guardian can grow, stronger over years, until finally dispersing into nothing when the counterpart doesn't need guidance anymore. But, in some rare cases, destiny can change the course and path laid out before the pair, living or spirit, changing from everything known into something glorified, perfected, and finally being part of the living world...

-


	2. Little Child Hands

-1-

As I sit here now, my hands aching from constant rotating and my eyes sore from staring at the bright screen, I find myself wondering how to begin my tale. Should I start when I was born? Where I come from? Who my parents are? All of this is essential to my writing, but what I find my mind wandering to something else, something that I find myself greatly missing.

I was gods gift to parents Mesilla and Ron Denvor, a Filippina mother and a full white Australian father. My father had left Australia for a short period in time, traveling the worlds high lights, until finally landing in Manila, Capital of my heritage. With his mates, his friends from Australia, he had met up with various women, until finally meeting my mother through a friend.

A time was spent, a love produced, and finally the wretched feel of running to the bathroom in early hours of the day and throwing up what dinner and snacks you had the night before. My mother always said to me that I had only ever made her sick once, and her theory was that it was a way to making her notice that I was inside of her. That was almost twenty eight years ago.

I was brought up in a regular sized house, in an average neighbourhood, living a normal life. Australian relatives marveled at my caramel tan, chocolate brown hair and the almond shaped brown eyes which peered up at them. I was to them, an exotic beauty, almost a specimen to gaze upon and tortured with rounds of tickling.

This was all soon taken away from me when my grandmother passed on, and arguments had started over who would be owner of the house. Eventually, it was split between my father and his brother. Arguments were more or less, a large event within my house hold until finally the rights were given to my father, resulting with my Uncle leaving and moving into a unit.

I was too young to realize what all the fuss was about and the only plus I saw was that now the house didn't reek of stale cigarettes and now my Uncle couldn't blame what ever mishap had happened on me.

As I followed through into kindergarten, my education was slow at first. I would find myself sitting in the cooled room around other students, my eyes darting around the room looking at various artworks and pictures. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't dumb, but I held no real interest for the first few years of my education.

The three o'clock bell would ring, parents would enter the room, fetching their children's bags and scooping small hands into their own and finally leaving the room. The hustle and bustle of the finishing day was like a realize to me. I sat in my seat, waiting to see the face of my mother entering the room.

A man, tall, bronzed face and red bandana gazed at me through the doorway, his eyes dark and twinkling. I frowned, finding that there was no one else around me and he must be staring directly in my direction. Looking sillily around me for a source of interest he must have taken, I found nothing and turned my head back towards the door. The man was gone.

Lowering my head and resting it on my small child hands, I began to wonder who was that man? The man who just stared and quirked a small smile. Being the child I was, my mind wandered and I soon focused on the building blocks until my mother came and picked me up.

-


	3. Of sandwiches and Agatha

_Soor about the delay, as per usual. I'm a bad updater, aren't I? Oh well, I hope this still holds your interest!_

* * *

Carolina blinked. The sun was pouring down on her face and she could smell the wispy gusts of salt in the air and the sound of waves crashing. Finding that she was lazily sitting in the sand, she lowered her head and gazed around at her level, until her eyes landed on a pair of well worn out boots.

Large doe eyes gazing upwards, she was now peering at a roguish man, hands on hips and face looking down at her. Blinking again, she squinted at the oddly clothed man.

"_Well darlin', how are you_?" The man asked while leaning down so he was at eye level with her. Carolina blinked again, wondering whether she should be talking to a stranger. The man realized the young child's cautiousness and gave her a warm smile.

"_Why you all out here by your onesies_?" He asked in a soft tone, his face still with a warm expression.

Carolina shrugged, her hands absently playing with the sand, "I dunno. Mum said goodnight, and now I'm here. Who are you?"

The man sat back into the sand, loosing his balance for a moment before sitting up properly next to her, "_Me name's Jack. I believe your Carolina_?"

Carolina nodded, "Yes, that's me. How did you know?"

Jack gave a impish grin and the young girl giggled at the glimmering gold teeth. "_Well, you see, I'm here to watch you_," Jack replied while studying his nails, "_I was brought 'ere without much said, and instructed to watch you_."

"You're the man I saw in my class room."

Jack turned to her, "_Ah, so you do remember me. Glad were not completely oblivious_."

Carolina shrugged, her fingers still thoroughly occupied with the soft sand, "You were dressed funny. It was hard not to forget."

Jack furrowed his brow at her, "_Dressed funny? I'll have you know sweetness, that this is authentic pirate clothing. One hundred percent real_."

Carolina's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Pirate? Like Captain Hook?"

Jack turned back to face the ocean, "_Aye, full blooded pirate. Dunno who this Captain Hook is, though_," he gave a thoughtful glance, "_does he have a nice ship and a lot treasure_?"

Carolina stretched her legs out, letting the sand tickle her feet, "His ship looks scary, but Peter Pan kills him."

A slight surprised expression jumped onto his features, "_Aren't you a bit young for killing_?"

"Aren't your clothes out of date?"

Snapping his head towards her, he found the pint sized beauty staring at him, waiting for a come back. Jack grinned.

"_You're quick, I'll give ye' that_."

Jack suddenly became thoughtful, as if listening for something. Carolina stared curiously at him, and jumped slightly as the pirate suddenly jumped to his feet, stumbling slightly.

"_Love, I think it's best we send you back to bed now_," he took one of her small hands and pulled her to her feet. She busily brushed the sand from her clothes, "_Your mum is going to be coming to wake you soon, Carolina_."

"You can call me Lina, Jack."

Taking one of his hands, he was slightly surprised to feel the small fingers curl around his glove covered hand. He began to lead the small child down the shore.

-

Now, as my continued my schooling, I had become more alive and more roused when people spoke to me after my encounter with Jack. During my early stages of schooling, I had noted that I was the only one who could actually _see_ Jack.

"What are you laughing at?" One of my class mates had asked me, as I started to giggle as Jack relentlessly tried to charm the teacher, who could not see or hear him what so ever.

I turned to look at the young boy and shrugged, "Just something Jack is doing."

The little boy tilted his head, "Whose Jack?"

I grinned as Jack stumbled forward while trying to hug the oblivious teacher, falling right through her and landing on the carpeted ground with a loud groan.

"He's my best friend."

-

Watching Jack humor me and try continuously to catch the eye of very attractive women in the street, at the shops, in the parking lot and even at my school, was by far one of the most educational things I had learnt at a very early stage.

I sat by myself at a bench, eating happily while waiting for Jack to join me. The play ground was full of students, running around playing tip, chatting in groups and the second graders on the play equipment. I was now in my third grade.

"Boo!"

I yelped, threw my sandwich into the air and spun around to see Jack grinning at me. I sulked, "That wasn't funny, Jack," Jack made a small pouty look before taking a seat next to me. "Where have you been?" I asked while watching Jack scoop my sandwich from the ground.

"Been tryna' get the kindy teachers attention," he examined the sandwich, blew off some dirt, then took a bite, "I followed her into the ladies bathroom, and she jumped when I tried to tap her on the shoulder."

I closed my lunch box and began my apple, "Did she actually see you? And I don't think it's good you went into the ladies bathroom, Jack."

Jack's brow knitted as he chewed thoughtfully, "Nah, I don't think she saw me, but she did jump when my hand passed through her arm," his face lit up happily with a sudden thought, "maybe she's startin' to notice me!"

I gave a small hopeful smile while staring at Jack's expression. He was fixed between contemplative and confused with a dash of thoughtfulness. Then again, this was one of Jack's most common facial expressions.

The few years Jack and I had become the best of friends, he had unusual trips of physical capabilities and other times, he was only just a ghost like figure. At this time, I hadn't known much about the emotionally triggered ways of the afterlife, but I will explain that later on.

Jack was still chewing thoughtfully on my other half of sandwich as one of the older students approached. I turned away and looked at the towering sixth grader and blinked.

"You the little girl with the imaginary friend?" The girl who so threateningly looked down at me, was Agatha Jones, female smaller sized Arnie with a whacking stick instead of a machine gun.

Jack stopped moving, his sandwich an inch or so away from his mouth, mid-chew and his brow creasing as he looked at Agatha.

I didn't answer.

She scowled, "Are you dumb?"

I didn't answer.

A sneer graced her bulky features, "Deaf too?"

"She can 'ear an' speak perfectly well, dearest", Jack said in a loud, clear tone but of course I was the only one who had heard.

Two other girls had joined Agatha, Marie Donaldson and Janie Hotes, the evil cronies. Jack continued to lean slightly away, almost taken aback with the three girls who, at the time, seemed unusually butch for their age.

"It's none of your business." The words just came flying out of my mouth and Jack snapped his head in my direction. He dropped my sandwich.

I can tell you, from that moment onwards I could master the slow-motion effect. I watched as the evil grin on Agatha's face slowly turned into a frown of anger, her eyes becoming black beads of yuck and her thick brow knitting together like seaweed.

"Hey, I'll make it my business!" She snapped back, also lifting the stick up and bring it down in my direction.

I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the horrid hit to my face, head, chest, where ever. But it didn't come. Opening my eyes, I could see Jack standing in front of me, his hand tightly clenching around the stick that Agatha now stared at wondrously, her face contorted into complete shock.

I had never seen Jack angry, but there was something in his eyes I had never seen in the jolly pirate before as he stared seething at the girl. Agatha's eyes trailed upwards, obviously seeing that Jack was in fact standing in front of her. She still had a hard grip on the stick and Jack was not going to let it go, so it snapped right down the middle and she yelped.

A smile appeared on my face.

"It's not nice ta' be unnecessarily mean", he said in a firm voice, throwing the stick down and glaring at her.

And just like that, Agatha screamed like a spider had crawled down her throat, turned on heel and ran hopelessly away in the other direction.

The whole time during this episode, I could feel almost a magnetic, hard and stiff aura around Jack. And as the little devil child left, it seeped away and once again I could feel the light, airy, slightly tipsy vibe of the old Jack. But, something had changed…

He sat down, scooping up the sandwich and inspected it closely. "I nev'r liked that lass", he muttered while eyeing the specks of dirt.

Agatha never bothered me again.


	4. Please

_**Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is short, but I didn't feel that it needed to be longer for you guys to feel the emotions! Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

- 

Years passed, and my growing up and being more preoccupied with other things, I found that my parents were beginning to become more concerned with my intimate chats to thin air.

I was now fourteen, sitting silently in my room, on one side of my bed staring at that pirate who sat on the other end. He hadn't changed ever since I had met him. No lines graced his features, no grey hairs and his kohl lined eyes always remained the same; alive, bright, cheeky and constantly paranoid.

We had both noticed that even though I was changing, and theoretically he couldn't, he _was_ in a certain way.

I rarely ever saw Jack anymore. And when I did, it was whenever I was so emotionally charged, that it took me a whole ten minutes before I noticed he was giving me a hug or trying to calm me down. And when that happened, only words of comfort would come out of his mouth for however long it took me to feel better. And when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

As he sat across from me now, I could see the distress in his almost black eyes. I could see the strain in his features, the sadness.

"Why?" I asked after long moments of silence.

He pursed his lips briefly, looking down at my purple bed sheets before looking back at me. "Because I 'ave to, sweetheart," his voice was low, a baritone compared to my growing womanly tone, "it's for the best."

That line sent a tornado of pain throughout me. And for once, a tear fell from my brown eyes. Jack's features softened instantly and he reached forward, trying to wipe the tear away. But I leaned back, making sure he missed.

He pulled his hand back, a hurt expression upon his face.

"You know you don't have to, Jack," my voice had taken on a stern approach. I had started to feel infuriated. He hadn't given me a reason. "You know perfectly well that there is nothing wrong!"

Once again, he cringed at the tone of my voice. "Sweetness," the words rumbled, "yer' have to understand that I don't wanna, but I 'ave to."

I stood up, rubbing my cheeks of tears and sniffling. I stood up and I tried to look strong, but as Jack stood up also, I found that I was only up to his chin, and trying to look powerful and strong just didn't work.

"Please," the words were soft as they came from him, "don't hate me, sweetness."

Jack reached out, and my tears became harder. I pushed away but he had already pulled me into a hug, his strong arms holding me against my own will. I thrashed, trying to pull free. But almost instantly I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh", he hushed me while running his cold finger tips up and down my back, trying to sooth my shaking body.

"I'll never forget you", he murmured into my hair and I felt my body crumble more. His body had become to feel colder. I hugged tighter, but it began to feel as if he were slipping away.

"I love you", I murmured back and another sob shook through my body as I tried to grasp onto him as he became more and more into nothing. My eyes were tightly shut.

Gradually, my arms slumped to my sides and I lowered my head, my eyes still closed. I felt a coolness lift my chin up and cold lips press against my forehead.

"_You too, darling_."

-

You may think this sounds like the end of my tale, but my dear readers, this is by far only the beginning.

I sunk into possibly the deepest of all depression, that I bottled up and never let out once. After my best friend abandoned me, I buried myself in hobbies such as dancing, writing and guitar lessons. To this day, I am horrible at guitar, but at least I know a few chords.

I finished high school, excelling in all subjects except math, and then for a while I lingered at part time jobs, just trying to figure out what I wanted to do for a living. A lot of the students I knew went to college and others did training courses. To be honest, I never really understood much of that stuff. I only really wanted to dance, endorse in the fashion industry and also become an expertise in make up artistry.

With the help of my parents and two jobs, I managed to complete four fashion courses and two make up courses, that took a total of five years to complete.

I was now a lovely, blossomed woman in the best of her years.

-


	5. Of KFC and Napoleon

_A treat for all your lovely reviews!_

* * *

--

I fiddled with the broken brush, trying to pull out the loose strands. Eyeing the contraption, I pulled slowly, but resulted in pulling out half of the damn thing. Sighing in annoyance, I put the make-up brush down on the table and heard the distinguish laugh of Kara behind me.

"It's not funny," I replied in a slight amused tone, even though I was annoyed, "That brush, along with every other brush, costs almost fifty dollars."

I looked up in the mirror in front of me to see her reflection behind me. She was sitting at one of the make-up counters and applying fake eye lashes onto her already long lashes.

"I don't understand why you always try to save product," she replied while returning her mouth to an 'o' while attaching another lash, "Napoleon provides for us, so I don't see the problem. Just throw it out."

I swung my seat around so I was now facing her back, "Unlike some, I try to recycle -" I frowned for a moment and gave a flick of my hand, a gesture of already losing interest, "or, something along those lines. I'm not sure."

She smiled at me.

Kara was a graduate in the same class I was in for three courses. We had both shacked up in a nice apartment in the City, sharing rent, along with anything else that needed to be paid. Which meant, I had to pay _more_ because Kara had a knack for large phone bills and spending more than half her pay on shopping.

"The Plastic's are coming in today for us to glam them up for the runway before eight", Kara reminded me as she stood up and moved over to the side stands and began to gather various things. In our private store, we had a studio with ten separate make-up stands, eight aisles of make-up and a back closet the size of a bedroom full of clothes. Napoleon was very generous.

Kara had always referred to Napoleon's _Top Model's_ as the _Plastic's_. I could understand why, considering that each girl was rake thin with _remarkably_ large breasts, large doe-like eyes, flawless skin and a good foot taller than me with legs that went for miles.

"Who are we doing for the show?" I asked. Once a month there was a massive runway show in the centre of the City called the 'Cat's Meow'. I have never fully understood why they called it that, but I guess calling it 'Pussy Meow' wasn't very polite. So, every runway project, there was a theme. This month it was _Poseidon_. Last month it had been _Haywire_, which consisted of many farm-girl themed works crossed with the punk-like exterior of chains and barb-wire.

"Campbell was 'spose to be here about an hour ago, but her Manager called saying that she had severely injured her ankle and had to back out, so a small time replaced her," Kara called back from the other side of the studio, "Kendra should be arriving sometime soon, along with Moss and Lima."

When I had first started in this business, I was awed that I got to make some of the most famous Model's pretty, but after a while the novelty wears thin and they just become regulars who come in every week or so to prepare for a photo shoot.

"Oh, so Campbell axed herself?" I asked with fake interest. Kara loved to gossip about them. I watched her return back to a counter and dump three baskets of face paint.

She nodded while sorting them out evenly between two counters, "Yeah. Something along those lines," she looked at me and smirked, "I reckon she got herself into a fight and had to back our because of bad publicity."

I shrugged, "Maybe." Just as I looked back into the mirror, the front door opened and the first of our projects walked in.

Kara dropped all activities she was doing and happily rushed over to the pixie model at the door, "Kate! How are you? Come in out of the cold!"

I smiled politely, did some formalities then pretended to preoccupy myself with applying eye liner to my eye lids whilst Kara chatted happily while preparing Kate for the show which was eight hours away.

-

Within five hours, two dozens of coffee, several servings of Kentucky Fried Chicken (most of which was for me because I was the only one willing to openly stuff my face when I was hungry) and several CD's in the stereo later, four of the six girls were ready and were now playing the Playstation 2 in the back corner.

Yes, I know it's hard to believe but that's what happens in the studio I work in. Lots of junk food, loud music and PS2.

"Do you think this turquoise blue will blend in nicely?" Kendra asked as I was adding final touches to the light blue hue to her skin. I had aimed to give her the appeal of a sea-creature with beautiful forest green eyes lined with tinges of gold.

"Yeah, of course it will," I replied while changing brushes, "it makes your cheekbones more defined, giving you a very alluring mermaid look."

She smiled, "You always manage to do wonders to me when it comes to the runway."

I smiled back, "Well you're one of the few who don't complain and just let me do my job," I grabbed a ear-bud and perfected the colouring in one of her eyebrows, "you tend to just ask than demand."

Kendra nodded, "I suppose so, but it's best to treat others the way you want to be treated."

I lifted a can of hairspray and she closed her eyes as I sprayed profusely large amounts onto her face and hair. This was done to keep the make-up in place.

"Done!"

She opened her eyes and gave me a nice smile, "Thanks for that. I'm gonna go ring my kids up."

"No problem", I replied while beginning to clean up. I reached over to the box of food and put my hand in, but found that it was empty. I furrowed my brow in confusion, "I could have sworn I had two more pieces of chicken in there", I turned to look at Kara and the others, but not one of them had come near the box of greased up fat.

-

_Jack sighed. Jack sighed again. Then he took sighing to a whole new level and crossed it over with an annoyed growl. He had been sitting in this god-forsaken studio for the majority of the day, when he could have been sleeping on the couch back in the apartment. But, after hearing a phone call last night between Lina and some 'male friend', Jack didn't quite like the idea of her wandering off to work all by her onesies. _

_He was lazily playing with a brush, swirling it across the counter, then dipping it in a jar of face paint and drawing what was the beginnings of a ship. The room was full of gorgeous women, some of which Jack couldn't understand why none of the women of his time could look like them, but after watching them for hours, days, years, he found that they were boring. Well, only boring because he couldn't touch them. _

_He looked up to see Lina cleaning up the counter she had been working on. She was a extraordinary woman, he thought to himself. She was still that short, petite sized girl who just reached his chin, but gone was the young females body and now was the toned curves of a woman. Her face was now more angled, yet with lovely soft curves in the right places. Her hair had become slightly lighter from the sun, and now was chocolate brown with hints of gold. _

'_I'll never understand why she puts it up in tha' horrid clip when it could fall in nice waves down her back,' he thought to himself. He always loved the way her hair was straight and fell down her shoulders, stopping just before the small of her back. _

_She reached into the Fast-Food box and frowned. Jack couldn't help but smile._

"_Maybe I shoulda' left it for her", he said to himself, knowing that no one would hear him. _

_Kara let out an excited squeal, which caused Jack to drop the brush onto the counter while looking at what the fuss was. It made a tiny snapping noise, plastic against plastic. _

_Lina looked up, turning to an empty counter where a brush rolled down to one end. Furrowing her brow in confusion, Jack looked back at her, noticing the expression on her face. _

"_My dear Lina", he murmured as she shook her head, most likely telling herself that it was her imagination and she had knocked the brush herself, even though she was a good couple of feet away. _

_Captain Jack Sparrow had been watching said lovely Carolina for almost fourteen years. He had mused that he had been there for her first kiss, her first boyfriend, who Jack despised greatly and after he broke Carolina's heart, said boyfriend **somehow** managed to break his foot, without really knowing how a solid brick had come flying through the men's toilet, when the building was closed. Jack had been there through all her courses to become a make-up artist and he had seen the stress she had been through. He talked none stop to her, and sometimes he even thought she had heard him. _

_But, Jack had also seen the pain he put her through. _

_-_


	6. Just the beginning

_**A/N:** Unfortunately it's a short chapter, but well, none the less, a chapter it is! Thank you for your reviews, they're very nice! It's to know that my story is some what different yet still appealing. I forgot to do a disclaimer and all that other stuff, but I'm assuming that most, if not all, recognise who owns who and what is what. I simply own Carolina and anyone else you don't recognise. _

_Cheers!_

_

* * *

_

_-_

"We all set?" I asked as I picked up the brush on the other counter and wondered why it had red paint on it. None of the colours we used were red or orange, just hues of green and blue and bits of purple. Feeling something sticky, I lifted my hand off the counter. Red paint was across my fingers, stickier because it had begun to dry.

"Kara, did you use red paint?" I called over my shoulder.

"Nope!"

Looking back down, I let out a small gasp at the picture on the counter. Someone had painted the designs of a ship with beautiful sails and ocean waves crashing into the sides. It was only half complete, but it was a seemingly good drawing.

"Do you wanna come with to the show, are you gonna head home?" I heard Kara ask from behind me.

"You go ahead," I replied, my voice puzzled and soft, not removing my eyes from the picture, "I think I'll head home."

She leaned over my right shoulder and planted a kiss on my cheek, "Alright then sweetie, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya'", I mumbled, my eyes still planted on the picture. The girls filed out, saying '_goodbye's, thank you's and see you next time's_', then the studio was silent.

"_Silence, finally!"_

I yelped, turning around and looking around with wide eyes.

There was an echo of _someone_ also yelping, but not my voice.

"Who was that?" I asked the thin air, and looked relentlessly around at the, _what I thought was_, an empty studio.

-

Jack's watched her. Carolina was staring at the painting of the Black Pearl and she seemed to be in deep concentration. He could see the strain on her face, the truth trying to break through the blanket of safety she had shielded herself with for years. Kara and the models left within moments and he slumped himself onto the lounge.

"_Silence, finally_!" He said with a small growl while looking at the paused game on the TV.

She yelped, and Jack yelped in response from the shock. Carolina turned around, leaning against the counter and looking around the studio with a curious expression.

"Who was that?"

Jack shot up out of his seat and hurried towards her. He stood directly in front of her, looking down at her whilst she looked directly at his chest, completely oblivious to the fact he was right there.

"_Carolina? Can yer' 'ear me, love_?" He bent his knees, and began to flail his arms about in a gesture of 'oh my god, please notice me!'.

She wrinkled her nose and sniffed. Blinking a few times, she mumbled, "I don't remember there being any rum here."

Jack's eyes widened happily and he now began to jump on the spot, throwing his arms around and trying to draw more attention, "_Love! Lina, darlin', it's me, yer' Capt'n Jack_!"

Lina knitted her brow, and looked around the studio -

"_No, no, no! I'm 'ere_!" Jack moved to make sure that as she moved her head, he was still in front of her, "_Com'on darlin', yer' gotta remember ole' Jack_!"

Carolina sighed and turned away. Jack's shoulder's slumped and he let out a long, line of curse words.

"Must be my imagination", she mumbled and walked over to a tap and washed the paint from her hand.

"_Wasn't yer' bloody imagination, Carolina_", Jack fumed, annoyingly and sulked back in his seat with crossed arms.

-

"_Yer' do realize tha' this, my dear, is the first spout of communication we've 'ad in say_," Jack thoughtfully brought a finger to his lip while looking up at the sky, "_around fourteen years_!"

He was walking beside Carolina as they had begun the normally short walk to her apartment. But, she was walking unusually slow and had a hard, concentrated expression upon her face. Jack walked beside her with his sustained and unusual side step, which accounted for his 'sea-legs'. While he continued to talk, he iced his sentences with animated hand gestures.

"_An' yer' know what else_?" He continued, even though he was sure that she was out of her paranormal state and couldn't hear a damn thing he was saying, "_Tha' doesn't count the small things tha' tended to 'appen in the past, like per say, 'ow yer' ex boyfriend somehow managed ta' get a full carrot stuck in his throat after he left yer' standin' at yer' high school formal, an' tha' time the paper boy always gave yer' the finger an' then somehow he went flying off his bike an' tha' other time _- "

Carolina stopped in her tracks and looked up. Jack was still talking animatedly and continued to walk a few steps or so before stopping and realizing that Carolina had also stopped a few meters behind him.

"_What_?" He asked.

She was _looking_ directly at him, but not _seeing_ him. Chewing her lip, she looked over her shoulder, only to see an empty street behind her.

Shaking her head, she continued walking and Jack threw his arms up in a sign of frustration, following her brisk walk, "_This is goin' to be a very, very eventful week_."

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh, frustration! I'd hate to be in that situation, when someone can't hear or see you at all. Honestly, that would sht me so bad. Haha. _

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** There will be references to DMC in the next few chapters or so, I'll have a warning at the beginning of the chapter._


	7. Ravishing Screams

_A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for your lovely reviews! Its starting to get exciting now!_

* * *

Carolina stepped into her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her and letting out a sigh of relief. The thought of just crashing on the couch, putting a movie on or reading while eating some chocolate sounded more than lovely. While walking into the living room, she began to kick her shoes off, take her sweater off and throw it onto the coffee table and unclip her hair.

Jack phased through the door, stopped just in the room and shivered. It felt as if he actually struggled to walk through the door, as if he was thicker in form. Shrugging, he sat back on the couch and propped his feet up while watching Carolina wander around the room.

"_Yer' know love_," he began while taking a pillow and putting it behind his head, "_yer' _**look**_ much _**lovelier **_with yer' _**hair out**_."_

Carolina stopped from going through the mail by the kitchen counter and turned back to face the couch. She blinked several times, her mind buzzing with confusion and contemplation. Chewing her lip, she eyed the room, wondering why her ears had begun to feel hot. Looking back towards the kitchen, her grey and white cat, Bailey, jumped onto the counter with a meow.

She let the mail down on the counter and scratched the slim felines head, "Kitty, I think I'm going crazy," the cat tilted it's head, closing it eyes and enjoying the attention, "I could have sworn someone said something about my hair just then."

Jack grinned from his comfortable position on the couch, "_Progress already_!" He noted the cat now sitting up right, its glorious amber and green eyes fixated on his form in an intimidating notion. Carolina stopped scratching its head, noticing that Bailey was now sitting and completely ignoring her. Turning to look at where the cat was staring, it was at the couch.

"Something is up", she murmured and walked right past Jack and into the hallway.

Jack sighed, "_Ye' tried, Bailey_." The cat meowed, jumping from the counter, across the floor and onto the couch, nestling against Jack's hip. He gave a small huff of amusement, "_Funny 'ow ye' felines see everything, ay? Me' good mates always get tormented by they're counter-parts tabby_," he petted the cat and Bailey began to purr, "_nasty little tiger, it is_."

Carolina was in her room, getting undressed and walking across the hallway wrapped in a towel and right into the bathroom. Turning the hot water on, she stepped under the shower and let the delicious water kill her tense muscles. Her mind was buzzing like crazy, and an odd feeling had centered within her that she hadn't felt in a decade. She chuckled, thinking to herself, _A decade? Sheesh, sounds old_.

She began to hum a song she had heard at work today. It was a nice song, something that had only been released last month, "Mmm…I see a glow from far away…A faint reflection on the sea…"

Jack closed his eyes, a sudden warmth, a relaxing state had simmered over his body as if his muscles over his shoulders were being tended to. The soft murmur of Carolina singing softly shivered in his mind. The words escaped his lips as he let his head fall back, content, "_I left some words quite far from 'ere to be a short reminder_."

"I laid them out in stone in case they need to last forever…"

Carolina's eyes flew open, the maroon brown simmering brightly and she gasped.

Jack shot up from his seat, scaring the sleeping cat next to him. His body felt as if tiny little pricks were dancing along his flesh, or his celestial form. It didn't hurt, but it did feel as if he had just had - goose pimples!

He shook his head, stumbling slightly. Bailey looked amusingly at him with lazy eyes. His lip twitched at her, "Shut up."

Jack strolled down the hallway and he carelessly stepped into the open bathroom. Carolina was still in the shower, her form just visible through the scratched designed shower door. A mischievous smile curled onto his lips as he leaned against the door frame.

-

Carolina turned the faucet off and wringed her hair of water. Opening the shower door, she stepped onto the cold tiles, her back to the bathroom door as she reached over and wrapped a towel around her body. Leaning over the sink, she looked up into the mirror and jumped back, startled.

Across the reflective glass, written in simple print was: _Nice show, love…_

Blinking several times, she spun quickly to look into the hallway, but no one was there. Looking back at the mirror, it had already fogged up, no sign of writing at all. There was the sound of a deep chuckle, something so faint that she was sure she could have mistaken it for her stomach rumbling!

Frowning, she walked across the small distance between the bathroom and her bed room. Her room felt unusually chilly, but she assumed it was because her body was so hot from the hot water.

Jack was highly amused, standing by the door frame as his Carolina moved about her bed room, this confused and paranoid expression upon her ethereal features. He could _literally_ feel some of the emotions that ran throughout her, and he enjoyed the way she was constantly alert with hints of paranoia. Emotions like that had kept Jack alive.

He snickered, _Well, alive-ish_.

A pleasing smile was on his roguish face as she let the towel drop, her back to him. He took the briefest moment to observe her womanly figure, before frowning and feeling guilty. She was this wonderfully formed human, this creature of ethereal beauty, a combination of exotic and mysterious, and he was _perving_ on her!

He mused to himself, "_Well, I've only seen her backside, so it's not really looking at anything_."

Then he felt the wave ofrealization that came from her, and then he felt the pangs of panic. She turned, now clothed in her bra and underwear.

Her eyes became wide, taking in the semi-visible form of a man; a man of five foot ten or so, dressed in grey breeches with leather boots, a white, cotton tunic, his chest visible, a man with a red and white striped sash around his waist with a belt, a man who had a perfectly chiseled face with a perfectly trimmed moustache and braided goatee, his untamable hair full of beads held back with a red bandana, and this man also had those wonderful dark chocolate eyes lined with the ravishing appeal of black kohl, and this man, she thought she'd never _see_ again.

She screamed.

Jack screamed just as loud.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know why, but in my head this was so funny. I pictured it to be the type of scream in the voice that Jack says 'What?" in DMC when they're digging up the chest. Kinda gay-ish, but oh so adorable! haha!_


	8. Solid Objects and Female Rage

_**A/N: Hello people! This chapter is a bit...spiritual? I'm not sure, but it's a good one, I hope :) I forgot to mention eariler that in the chapter before this one, the song that Carolina and Jack are singing is "Angels & Airwaves - Start the Machine".**_

**_Also, from this chapter onwards, one of my reviewers, Robin, has offered to beta my chapters! Thank you so much! I would also like to let you all know that I will be going away on a Snow Trip from tonight til the 25th or 26th, so the next chapter might not be out for a week or two, at the latest. I hope this chapter will suffice til then!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

- 

They screamed at each other for a moment more before she just stared at him, her eyes large with shock and her hands shaking. Jack had recoiled from the room, now standing in the hallway with his hands clasped together at his sternum, as if she was about to pummel him right there and then.

He was close.

Her eyes lit up with anger, she picked up a torch that was on her dresser and pegged it at him. Jack yelped as the object hit him in the shoulder, thinking that he wouldn't feel it, but he did.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" She yelled at him while picking up a candle the size of a can and threw it at him also. Jack prepared this time, and dodged the object.

"What the bloody hell are ye' doin', woman!" He yelped again and ran down the hallway, the furious female trailing behind him. He skirted around the coffee table, using it between the two of them as a barrier. She was breathing heavily, her face pink with anger.

She stood across from him, the table between them, which was probably a good thing. Then, he saw her angry expression switch to fear almost instantly.

"This isn't real," she said, her eyes becoming fearful and confused as her hands went to her head and she began to pace. Jack's cautiousness of the furious female simmered and his shoulders dropped. She put a hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, "Oh my god, this can't be real," she looked at him and gave a startled jump, "you were just a figure of my imagination!"

"Actually - " Jack began.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked and he cringed from the height of her voice. He softened his expression and extended his hand while walking slowly towards her.

"Darlin'", he said in a warm tone and she looked at him and dropped her hand to her side. Her expression had become slack and he knew what was about to happen -

"Love, don't -" He began, rushing forward and catching her unconscious form just before she hit the ground. Holding her in his arms, her entire form limp, he murmured, "faint."

Lifting her weightless form up, hooking one arm behind her knees and using the other to support her torso, he carried her to the couch and ushered the cat to move.

"Bailey, scat!" The cat gave an annoyed stare before strolling away.

Laying her down softly, he made sure that a pillow was behind her head. Sitting down next to her, he observed the unconscious creature before him. A smile played at his lips. Deep down, he had a feeling that she would react like that, only that he had thought that the objects she would use as weapons against him, would pass right through him.

She always looked peaceful when she was asleep, or _unconscious_ in this case. He observed her face for a moment, making sure that there were no abrasions, but involuntarily, his eyes drooped down her barely clothed form. He raised an eye brow.

"She _is_ a woman," he mumbled to himself, forcing himself to bring his eyes to her face again, "after all, she ain't tha' little child anymore."

Sighing, his eyes suddenly lit up as an idea sprung to his mind. His idea consisted of entering her unconscious mind, into the 'dream' world to be exact. Leaning over her body, he put his hands onto her shoulders and quirked his lip, "Let's 'ope she can't throw objects at me in dreams."

And just like that, there was a flash and Jack was gone.

-

Carolinaslowly opened her eyes. She was sitting on a plain wooden chair, in a very darkened room. Across from her was a small square window, the glass segmented into four squares. Each panel of glass had crusts of dry salt running up them.

_Where the hell am I_, she thought idly to herself. She could hear the dim sound of waves. Then there was the sound of someone stumbling over something and letting out some very unflattering profanity.

"_Son of a whore's _-"

She recognized the deep, drawling voice instantly. Turning in her seat, she saw a disgruntled Jack Sparrow leaning against a large, mahogany desk and rubbing at his knee.

"_Jack_?" She timidly asked. He took a second to inspect his knee, before standing straight and turning his attention to Carolina.

"_Love_", he replied in a warm voice and held his arms out to her. She looked at him with a blank expression before standing up and facing him.

"_You're not real_", she replied and Jack put a hand to his chest in a hurtful gesture.

"_That's not very nice_," he mumbled, his brow furrowing before he said matter-of-factly with a hand gesture, "_if yer' hadn't noticed Carolina, yer' did peg a torch at me several minutes ago, with unsuspecting' accuracy an' force_," she rose an eye brow at him, "_might I add_."

"_How do I know this isn't just me cracking after the years of stress_?" She asked, her voice a little more confident than before.

Jack had closed the space between them with a couple of steps. She was now looking up at him, tilting her head. She couldn't help but feel that she hadn't grown at all since she was fourteen; still only just passing his shoulder. None the less, she did not move back.

"_Love, I've known yer' since yer' where nothing' but a wee lil' lass_," he said indifferently, "_I was there fer' every moment in yer' life, up until this very second. An' yer' wanna know how I can prove it_?"

"_Ok, shoot for the stars Jack_," she replied back while throwing a hand up, "_enlighten me_."

He stared hard at her, challenging her stern expression then he said without changing his face:

"_I stole yer' last pieces of chicken this evening' at work_."

Her eyes widened slightly and she pursed her lips, then said in an annoyed tone, "_Jack, I was so hungry and you **stole** my food_?"

He nodded proudly, "_Pirate_."

She wrinkled her nose at him and then furiously threw her hands up, "_How do I know this isn't just me becoming insane_?"

Jack looked uneasily at her, "_Which part of 'I'm back' don't yer' get, lass_?"

Carolina faced him again and sighed, "_Prove it to me_."

He rose an eye brow at her, "_Yer' don't believe me_?"

She now snickered and said mockingly, "_Pirate_."

A mischievous and amused grin arose on his features and he said, "_Carolina, when yer' wake up, I'll be right by yer' side, in all me pirating glory_ -"

She sniggered. The darkened room had began to become hazy and luminous. She could feel herself slipping back to reality.

"_An' yer' in all yer' disrobed glory_", she heard the amused voice of Jack say before she opened her eyes.

-

Jack grinned. Carolina was looking at him, her large beautiful eyes glimmering. She didn't move, but continued to stare at him for a few moments.

"What do you mean in my disrobed glory?" She asked in a soft voice.

Jack smirked, his eyes lowering. Her eyes followed and she gasped, grabbing a pillow and covering herself, even though she did have undergarments on, she hadn't forgotten that Jack Sparrow was in fact a womanizer.

Jack chuckled, "It's nice ta' know yer' didn't pummel me with hard objects this time."

She frowned, "I had every right to use my womanly rage against someone who left me helpless and undermined as a child!"

Jack also frowned, "I had no choice, love. I was instructed to."

She rolled her eyes, pulling herself up from the couch and discarding the pillow, "What ever, Jack. Wait here, I'm getting changed."

Jack sat back into the soft lounge and sighed, "Suddenly not so shy 'bout 'er body."

She returned back several minutes later dressed in flannel pants and a singlet. She petted her cat as she passed it before sitting back on the couch and just staring at Jack.

After several minutes, he had become to feel and uneasy and asked, "What?"

And as quick as lighting, she pinched him on the arm. Hard.

Jack let out a howl of pain and sank away from her, clutching his injured bicep. "What the bloody hell was tha' for?" He demanded angrily.

Carolina's expressionless face slowly turned into a huge smile and she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

A slightly confused and unsure Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly also. He rested his chin on the top of her head, enjoying the scent of coconuts from her hair and skin. A sense of collected peace washed over him.

"You're back", she said into his chest, her voice airy with happiness.

Jack gave a hearty laugh, "I'm back."


	9. Brief Apologies

_**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for such a long delay! I was away at the snow, then my beta, Puck, was also away, so both of us were busy. None the less, here are two chapters for you! Double update! YAY!**_

_**Just a shout out to Puck for doing a wonderful job beta-ing these two chapters!**_

**_Just a note also, if anyone has any questions like how old I've made Jack seem, or a better explanation on the 'connection' they share, then just ask away!_**

* * *

In all honesty, I couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed with happiness that Jack was back and fear because I wasn't sure if it was my mentality cracking. I had to keep staring at him. I didn't want to blink because in that split second, he could vanish right before my eyes. I mean, the man, or Pirate to be exact, was once notorious for vanishing beneath the eyes of the friends, enemies, lovers and of course, the law.

But, I was still unsure of him. A man, a ravishing pirate had returned back into my life after years of convincing myself he didn't exist and it was due to my lack of friends that I had conjured him up out of my imagination and fell head-over-heels for him. Then again, my 'Pinch him to see if it hurts' technique _did_ work.

I could feel the warmth from his body as he held me. I could even feel his chest rising and falling as he breathed the cool air right onto the top of my head. There was an unusual glow to him.

"Yer' convinced I'm real now?" He asked as I let go and sat back in my original position. His eyes glittered with that common cheekiness I had grown up loving.

I chewed my bottom lip and just observed him then cringed slightly as I apologized, "Jack, I'm sorry for throwing those things at you," he rose his eyes brows at me as I continued, "you have to understand that pretty much anyone would react the way I did."

He sniggered, "Nah, love. I woulda' imagined just tha' scream an' the fainting, whereas _you_, my dear, I expected that reaction yer' gave."

I gave a small, embarrassed smile, "Yeah, I guess. But you were just a figment of my imagination."

He gave that little twinge of hurt, "Love, yer' gotta stop sayin' that! It's level of offence does _not_ decrease with the amount of times yer' say it."

I nodded, rubbing his sore arm, "I'm sorry for that too."

He grinned, his golden teeth winking at me, "No problem. Now, I do believe yer' have some alcoholic beverages within that refrigerator of yer's? I would like to test the rest of my solidified form to other privileges."

I rolled my eyes while getting up. The man hadn't changed at all.


	10. Conversations

**_A/N: YAY! Double! Shout out to Puck again! And any questions that WONT give away the main surprises, I'll be more than happy to answer :D_**

* * *

An hour had passed, and both Carolina and Jack had settled themselves on the couch and were watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel. Jack had personally chosen the channel, showing some interest in the mating ritual of seagulls. Carolina hadn't said a thing, because she was still shaken from the sudden arrival of her old friend, so she decidedly just had a couple more shots; obviously not being able to handle it as well as Jack.

"J-Jack?" She mumbled, her voice raspy.

He looked away from the flickering screen and towards her. "Yes?"

Lina's eyes were slightly hazy and there was a sheen across her face, making her aluminous against the dimly lit room. Jack couldn't help but admire it.

"Why are y-you back?" She asked while sitting up and swaying. Jack absent-mindedly gently pushed her back towards the back of the lounge, away from the edge.

He shrugged. "I ain't that sure. But, I've always been around. Its just ye' couldn't see me."

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and peered at him. "You have? The whole time?"

Jack nodded. "Of course! I was there when ye' started ye' first day at Napoleon an' I was even there when ye' had that argument yesterday with that sleazy scoundrel of a mutt, John."

Lina sobered up almost instantly. "Shit."

"Yes, I know. I honestly don't see why ye' with that piece of horse sh-"

"No," she cut in, shaking her head, "I just remembered I was spose to ring him tonight. He messaged me this morning saying that he wanted to talk to me and to apologize," she tilted her head in thought, "maybe even take me out to dinner."

Jack stared at her, slight distaste upon his features as he plainly stated, "Lina, love, he's a bastard."

Lina pursed her lips. "He's a nice man", she replied defensively.

Jack straightened up and inhaled deeply, "Darling, he wants _you_ to ring him, when it should be the other way around. An' remember the last time he said he would take ye' to dinner? That went down the frogs mouth almost instantly because the rat had to work, an I'll tell ye', he wasn't at work."

Carolina frowned. "So you say you've been here my whole life up to now?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"Then you should now that he's the first boyfriend that hasn't screwed me over!" She replied hotly.

Jack was slightly taken back by the tone of her voice. He could feel theslowly burning rage emitting from her. He gave a defeated sigh. "If that's what ye' feel, lovely."

Carolina softened, regretting her snapping. "Jack, I'm sorry."

He merely stared at her.

"I really am," she continued with a sincere tone, "I just don't know how to act or feel now that you're back. And I mean, I have so many questions!"

A small smile was on his face, "I'm sure we 'ave a lot of time to discuss all of this. Ask me a few right now, but only a few," he made a hand gesture to accentuate his point, "because its almost two in the morning an' I know ye' have to attend dancing at eleven _today_, an' I also know that ye' love to sleep."

Warmth shot up through Lina; she was touched that he knew her so well.

"Alright, first question," she paused, chewing her lip whilst racking her brain. Jack had learnt over the years that she always chewed her lip when she was deep in thought or emotionally charged. "How come you're completely solid compared to before, when I was little? I remember you could touch things that included things I could only see you touching, but what about now?"

Jack leaned back, giving a thoughtful expression then said, "That's a tricky question. Maybe its because when ye' a child, ye' limited to only so much,because The Boss doesn't want to ruin ye' sanity."

"The Boss?"

Jack poured himself another shot, drowned it instantly then continued, "Exactly, The Boss."

Carolina stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Seconds of silence passed then she said, "And they are?"

Jack snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, I was lost in the depths of me brain for a minute. She nodded, indicating for him to continue, "The Boss is what ye' could refer to as a God, or the higher stature of Spirits. He basically runs the system of Guardian Angels or Counterparts for unique humans."

Lina smirked. "He? Why is it always a He?" She asked.

Jack shrugged, "I don't make the rules, love," he winked, "I just break 'em."

Lina ignored his flirtatious comment and continued, "So, basically you're my Guardian Angel because I'm a unique human?"

He nodded, "Correct."

"But what makes me so unique?"

He sat forward, resting his hands on his knees, "Because each soul has its pros and cons, savvy? Every living creature has that doubled voice in their minds that tells them the right thing to do, but also the wrong thing to do because of the seducing ways of temptation. This means everyone has a tainted soul, little cracks that have been hidden by their convincing that they are a good person."

Carolina furrowed her brow. "Since when are you so knowledgeable?"

Jack made a wild hand gesture and sank back, "Way to go an' cramp me moment."

Lina chuckled. "Well, you can't blame me."

Jack sighed. "Brat."

Lina feigned shock. "I'll have you know Jack that I am in fact a full grown woman and not a brat!"

Jack snickered. "Oh yes, my dear. After that little show in the bathroom, I _know_ ye' a full grown woman."

She playfully glared at him. "You little perverted thief!"

"Only human, love."

She smirked, "Only a bit human, you mean."

Jack stared at her, a smile curling on his lips, "I'd forgotten how quick tongued ye' were after all these years of just talkin to ye' an' not getting no replies."

She gave a warm smile, "You know, I think deep, deep, deep down I always knew you were still there."

"Oh, so not just regular deep down, it has to be three whole deep downs", Jack stated with a roll of his dark eyes.

Lina laughed. "Yes three, because now that I think about it, I always wondered why certain things would happen around me when I was so upset, angry or really happy."

Jack grinned. "Well, I'm glad ye' weren't completely oblivious to me happenings."

Her eyes shone with warmth, and an unusual feeling shot up through her body and she was sure it wasn't completely just her feeling, but also Jacks. "Well, I am a unique human after all", she replied while stifling a yawn.

Jack chuckled and stood up, stretching his full length. Carolina eyes trailed up to his tall form, even though he was only average height. But that had nothing to do with why she was looking at him. She blinked several times, and shook her head.

You are a weird girl, she thought to herself and put what thoughts she had behind her.

"I think its time for bed", Jack said while taking her hand and helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so too," she replied while stumbling slightly while walking across the living room and into the hallway. "I have one more question though."

Jack followed her into the bedroom and leaned against her bedpost as sheclimbed into her bed and covered herself with sheets while sitting up.

"What would that be, darling?"

"Where are you going to sleep? You cant sleep in Kara's room because she'll know if someone has used her bed."

Jack quirked his brow, "Good point."

There was a moment of silence then Jack spoke while walking around the bed."Well, dear, this bed is quite large an comfy looking."

"No."

"I'll sleep on the lounge then", Jack said while heading towards the door.

Lina chuckled and called out, "G'night Jack!"

He poked his head back into her room and gave her a dashing smile, and oddly enough, Lina felt her heart jump.

"Good night, poppet," his smoldering dark eyes winked at her. "Sweet dreams."


	11. Make Up Burnt Eggs

_A/N: Hey Readers! Sorry about the long delay. Some unfortunate events occured, and two people passed away on the same day, which left me in a terrible mood. School and exams have also been flooding in, so there is a chance delays will be longer. But, I made sure this chap would be longer and have an interesting CLIFF-HANGER! That's right. A cliff-hanger! Hehe. _

_Thank's again to Puck for being such an awesomely cool grammatical friend!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It never really occurred to me how easily I could just fall asleep. It never happened to me before. My whole life I've had this problem where I would wake up every couple of hours for no particular reason. A doctor suggested that it was because I was constantly paranoid which left me in a state of alert, even when I was semi-conscious. Or it was purely because of my over-creative mind. But that night, I had actually fallen fast asleep, slipping into that comforting darkness of rest and solitude.

That was, until I was rudely awaken by Jack bounding into my room, throwing the door open and breathing heavily as if he had just been chased by a clan of cannibalistic little men.

I blinked a good number of times before saying, "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" It was then I noted the frying pan in one of his hands and the other he had clenched into a fist and was biting into his knuckles; an expression of distress upon his handsome features.

His shoulders slumped and he pulled his fist from his gnawing teeth. Pure distress graced his face and I felt my body react with the flow of emotions that connected us together.

Then in a small voice, he announced, "I burnt the eggs."

I opened my mouth to start reassuring that everything was going to be fine, but closed it and frowned with confusion.

"I seriously burnt the eggs, love", he said again while lifting the frying pan to show me the burnt brown and black inside.

I began to slowly laugh. "It's ok, I'm sure we can fix this little problem."

Jack frowned at me whilst lowering the frying pan. "Love, this is by far nay a laughing matter!"

I pulled myself from bed and stretched, my back to Jack as I checked the time. It was only half past nine, and I marveled that I was actually wide awake. Let's face it; I'm not a morning person. Jack on the other hand, was up and about, wild as ever with his antics of misconstrued problems. I walked around the bed, passed Jack at the doorway and into the hallway, him trailing closely behind. I sniffed.

"Jack, is it possible that Guardian Angels have hygiene problems when they're turned into a solid form?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a washing towel to try and swat the smoke that was still billowing from the stovetop away. Jack had placed the frying pan in the sink, flicked his hair back and placed his hands on his hips in a diligent way.

"I'll have ye' know Lina, that I am a very hygienic human", he replied defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, since you're now human, you have to have a bath like everyone else."

He furrowed his brow. "I'm not _everyone else_, love. I'm Captain Jack Spa -"

We both turned our attention away from one another as Kara opened the front door and walked casually in. She was still dressed in her work clothes, only now her hair was a tad disheveled and her make up not as tidy. She instantly started talking animatedly while discarding her bags on the lounge and throwing off her coat.

"Oh my god, Lina! You missed what was most likely the greatest runway show ever! I could of sworn I saw, like, ten celebrities and -" Kara stopped mid-sentence as her eyes shifted from me to Jack, who was still clad in his buccaneer clothing with a modern day pink 'Hello Kitty' apron wrapped around his waist.

I instantly saw that mischievous, sly, "_physical approving" _look she gave before asking, "Now who is this, Lina?" without even removing her eyes from him.

I suddenly felt a bit of panic, realizing that I hadn't exactly thought this far ahead when it came to other people seeing Jack.

"He's a, um," Jack was now looking at me as well, an amused expression on his face, "This is Jack. He's a very close friend of mine."

Kara had already closed the space between them and was instantly shaking his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Jack."

I don't know why, but I instantly hated the way she drawled Jack's name on her pink, smudged lips. Whore.

I mean - Oh, you know what I mean.

Jack was a little taken back, leaning slightly backwards from her sudden close approach. Jack had always known Kara but I was sure he hadn't expected her to be so… upfront? But then again, Jack drew the undying attention of females no matter how old, how proportioned or how beautiful. Even if they lacked the latter, he still hauled them in like a flower to the sun. He was a magnet.

"Lovely to meet you, Kara", Jack murmured in that deep voice and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Kara swooned for a moment, then turned to me with a grin, "I like your friend already."

I forced a smile, not knowing what else to do. I was starting to fume inside- with what, I couldn't exactly name. But as soon as this feeling started, Jack looked at me with a funny expression then let Kara's hand fall from his.

Smiling at Kara, I asked, "Are you working today?"

She nodded and began to briskly gather her items, "Yeah, I am. All day shift too, 'cos bloody Rhi couldn't come in 'cos she's gone overseas."

I nodded, "Well, you'll get a good pay."

Kara gave a small huff, "You're lucky. Get the damn day off."

I shook my head, "Not exactly. I have dancing for three hours and then I have to go shopping."

"For him?"

I looked at Jack, who was now leaning against the kitchen counter inspecting his finger nails. He was after all still dressed in his 'old-school' clothes.

"Yeah for him." I echoed.

She stood at the hallway entrance and furrowed her brow. "Come from a costume party last night?"

Jack made a small grunting noise, noticing that attention was now firmly placed on him once more. He stood straight, giving a small sway and replying in an escalating enthusiastic tone, "Oh yes, love. A costume party. I love costume parties!"

I laughed.

"Right," Kara replied with an unsure expression, "We'll I'm gonna have an hour or two of shut eye then I'm off to work, so if I don't see you guys later, have a good day!" And with that, she turned her back and disappeared into her room.

"Shopping?" I asked Jack, who grinned and nodded.

"Shopping."

-

I noticed as we got into the elevator that I must be one of the blindest people in the world! So much had occurred to me that it _literally_ occurred to me that I was as thick as a brick wall.

"What's on ye' mind, love?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence. I turned to look at him, tilting my head up and giving a little smile.

"Nothing really, just still surprised. Odd how Kara can see you," I mused before adding, "does that mean everyone else can too?"

He nodded, "I'd believe so."

"There must be a reason why you're back in such a -" I struggled to find the right word.

"Humanly form?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Exactly. I remember you telling me when I was ten that all things happen for a reason, unless you intervene to make it suit yourself." I had emphasized the last part because I knew Jack was the type of person to do so. But I also knew that Jack had no power what so ever to make himself like he was now. Someone of higher force had done so.

"Ye' are more than right, love. Actually, ye' just push the brink of confirmation an' given ole' Jack an idea!" He gave me a darling smile and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I happen to have some friends of the same rank an' _higher_," he gave an annoyed roll of his eyes and continued, "who may be able to help us."

"So Guardian Angels and others too?" I asked

He smiled, "There are a lot of different spiritual beings ye' are unawares 'bout, love."

We left the building and began down Georges St. and towards the markets. Jack received a fair amount of funny looks from every possible person although the females soon swooned, chewed their bottom lips and winked at him.

Jack seemed to take it all nicely, loving the whole idea that he wasn't invisible now and all the years of trying to strike a moment with a beautiful woman could now be done without being ignored. He walked next to me, his shoulder's back and his head tilted slightly up. His strides upheld the power of a confident man and his dark, brooding eyes fell upon every female who passed us.

"Modest much?" I murmured more to myself than to Jack, but he had heard.

"Something bothering ye', love?" He asked while looking over his shoulder at the tall, leggy red head who passed by. I could literally smell her perfume from across the road.

I gave a shake of my head as we turned into a park, making a short cut towards the Queen Victoria Building, or QVB for short, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how we are going to give you an all out make over."

Jack stopped like a deer in headlights. He clenched his teeth, an expression on uncertainty upon his features as he asked, "make over?"

I gave a reassuring smile and tugged him along as we started to walk again. "Don't worry Jack; I'm not going to ruin your image! All we really have to do is get you some proper clothes, some new shoes," I sniffed him and cringed slightly, "a shower or five!"

Jack frowned, "An' what would ye' say about me hair an' it's adornments?" To emphasize his point, the pirate began playing with the trinkets dispersed throughout his hair.

We turned onto a path and within a few steps we had entered the QVB. Jack was getting looks from everyone still, but it didn't bother him. He loved the attention.

"We'll talk about your hair when we get home", I replied while looking at the directory panel. There were hundreds of stores in the QVB, but I had no clue where we could find a style that would suit Jack. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jack turning his head from left to right like a mere cat. He was soaking up the lifestyle.

"Jack," I said to catch his attention and then asked, "what do you think would be your cup of tea?"

He gave me a funny look and stated, "Jack doesn't like tea," before adding in a blatant, obvious tone, "Jack likes rum!"

I gave a small sigh, "I mean, what store do you think will have your style of clothing. I know you've been here before with me, visible or not."

He brought a finger to his lip and did the 'Jack is pondering' moment. I had seen him do this so many times when I was younger after I'd ask him a question like 'Are there one ended sticks?' or 'Do pigs really fly?'. Quite amusing those times were.

"Well," he said after several moments of silence, "I'd 'ave to say something laidback, loose an' comfy yet nay too daggy, savvy?"

I blinked, "And that really does narrow down our choices _how_?"

He patted me on the back. "Because obviously ye' now know me style, savvy?"

"I'll give you savvy in a moment", I threatened in a mock playful tone, waving a fist at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me. "Was that a threat, darling?"

My expression did not change. "Only if you initiate one. Now let's go to Jay Jay's."

As we walked, I still couldn't help but notice the lovey-dovey eyes all the women gave Jack! The problem with living in the inner city was that it was jam-packed with models, actors, actresses and basically anyone within the Industry. I'd always loved it, but at that particular moment it was just getting on my nerves.

We had by now gone through a dozen or so stores and luckily had several bags of clothes. Jack suited many tones of blacks, greys, whites and colours of greens, reds, deep purple and royal blue. The majority of clothes he settled on were comfy wool pants, loose striped jumpers, a pair of flip-flops, slip on _human_ shoes, work boots for some odd reason or another and ten different boxer shorts, which we were now choosing.

"I'm liking the red", Jack announced after minutes of eyeing the Christmas themed briefs.

"They're for Christmas, Jack. It's only August", I informed him.

He shrugged, "Yes, well, I like the reindeer. The blues ones just don't compliment me tanned flesh, alright?"

I chuckled. "Aw, Jack you're a frustrated shopper!"

He mumbled something which I was sure referred to my being a brat.

After buying a few more toiletry necessities such as an electric shaver, shampoo (Jack had smelt every single shampoo and settled for one that had a slight spiced scent), a red toothbrush (Jack's request), coconut scented soap and deodorant, we went to the bottom floor to the food court.

"You sure you don't want me to carry some?" I asked Jack, who was holding a lot of shopping bags. He shook his head.

"Nah, love. It's fine. 'Ole Jack is a tough cookie!"

I laughed at his lameness.

We sat down at a small table and Jack gave an exaggerated sigh as he deposited all the bags on and around the table. I watched him stretch his arms up, relishing the feeling sinking back into his joints, before he sat down across from me and gave a small huff. He clamped his hands together and rested his chin upon them, staring contently at me with his gorgeous brown - I mean, practically normal human brown eyes.

After a few seconds, I began to feel slightly flustered and asked, "What?"

A smile slowly crawled up his lips and then he said, "Just admirin' the pretty in front of me eyes."

I frowned, "Jack, the models are back at the studio."

His brow furrowed and I could have sworn it was because I was once again, missing some message or another. He quirked his brow, dismissing how lamely dull I could be then sat back into his seat.

"Now sweetness, what be ye' belly growling for?" He asked.

I made a small humming noise while eyeing the various stores before replying, "I'd really need some KFC and a sundae from the ice cream shop, and maybe a banana smoothie from Pulp."

Jack stared at me with a curious expression. "I always knew ye' could pack on a meal, love, but why don't ye' just buy the entire food court while ye' at it!"

I reached over and swatted his leg. "Jack, it's not nice implying that I love to gorge myself with food, even though I have admitted it on numerous occasions."

He winked at me, "First step to recovery."

"You're an ass", I replied while laughing and standing up.

"Love," he also stood up, "ye' want me to get the food? Ye' should rest ye' feet after draggin' me all over the place."

I gave a small smile, "It's ok Jack, I'll get the grub considering you've been carrying the bags."

He gave me a genuine gold-winking grin, "Thank ye' darlin'."

"What do you want?" I asked while going through my bag and grabbing my wallet.

He leaned back into his seat, putting his hands behind his head and staring upwards in the corner of his eyes with a thoughtful expression. He chewed his lip, and I smirked, realizing he was in fact pretending to pay me out. After a moment he stated, "I'll 'ave what ever ye' getting'."

I nodded, "I'll get you extra chicken pieces."

As I headed away from the table and towards the several food venues, a slight chill washed over me and I turned my head to look in the direction it had come from. About ten or so feet away, a young teenage boy was sitting in a booth with his friends. He looked about maybe sixteen or so, slightly lanky but good looking. Resting against his seat was his skateboard.

There was an unusual glow to him, and then I noticed the woman leaning against the banister behind the booth. She oozed ethereal beauty. Her skin was porcelain white that radiated a silvery glow. Her white blonde hair was short, but fashioned into perfectly coiled bouncy finger curls. She stood with an air of confidence and sex appeal. Her body was voluptuous, clad in a candy pink satin dress that hugged at her perfect curves, falling to her feet like sensual waves. Upon her delicate neck, was a beautiful diamond necklace that dripped millions into the tops of her full bosom. Her full lips were a daring cherry red and she turned to look at me with thick lashed eyes that had an unusual golden haze to those brilliantly dark orbs…

I walked straight into a man standing in the line for KFC.

"I-I'm sorry!" I managed to blurt out, not even looking at the man. My eyes were transfixed on the retro woman, who was smiling at me, her dark eyes shimmering a warm gold. The man said something along the lines of 'No problem', but I wasn't in any world near him to care.

She titled her head and it seemed as if her image flickered like a broken TV. She winked at me before flickering once more and turning to look back at the boy who was happily chatting away to his friends.

In disbelief, I managed to whisper,

"Marilyn Monroe…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Woah! WHAT THE!_

_Question: In Australia, we call 'jumpers' well, jumpers, but Puck has pointed out to me that only little children wear jumpers, which leaves me wondering what the hell everyone else in the world has been calling them, whilst I've been calling them jumpers!_

_Review?_

_Hehe._


	12. My Bag Of Chips

_Yes, I know, I should be shot for my lack of updates. But, here it is! I am sorry though, so much has been happening. School, social life, clashing stories and writers block. Possibly the worst combination ever. I hope this quenches your thirst ladies!_

_Once again, thank you to Puck!_

* * *

Carolina returned back, placing the tray of food down and sunk back into her seat with a slight awestricken expression upon her pretty features. Jackmade a small approving grunt as he began to man handle the food beforerealizing that Carolina was still sitting in her former state of shock.

"Earth to Lina?" He waved a hand in front of her and she blinked several times before lightly shaking her head. "Ye' alright, love?" He asked with a hint of concern in his tone. Jack was multitasking: gathering his food into his desired order of consumption while caring for Lina.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just…Never mind."

Jack quirked a brow at her, "On contrary, Lina, I'm quite the opposite now."

She chewed her lower lip and he could see the strain in her features as if she was trying to contemplate something. After a few moments she leaned forward, Jack following her, and then she said in a low, slowly voice, "I think I just saw Marilyn Monroe."

Jack maintained his neutral facial expression then burst out in a jolly voice, "Oh, goodie! I 'aven't spoken to Norma Jean in eons! How is the lovely bird?"

Lina furrowed her brow at him, her mouth slightly open from the shock of how to take in Jack's response. She sat back in her seat, her food still untouched whilst Jack was munching down happily, "Jack, are you telling me that I just saw another Guardian Angel? Like you?"

He nodded, his eyes still fixated on his little cup of potato and gravy, "I'd assume so, lovely."

"How is it that you're so unmoved by everything that has happened these past couple of days?" Lina asked, smiling a little at how calm and relaxed Jack was.

Jack looked up at her, his brooding dark eyes glittering at her, "'Ole Jack has seen a lot in his time Lina, darlin'. From cursed crew, to mutiny, escaping gallows, encountering many situations whereas I ended with several female palms smacking me across the face, impersonating a Cleric of England, Amazon women, cannibalistic tribes -"

Lina gave a small chuckle as Jack continued to count out each of his adventures on his fingers.

" …Running into Davy Jones, who might I add is thankfully laying dormant at the bottom of the ocean," he gave a disgusted huff and muttered, "thank ye' gods!" He then continued with a shudder, "And not to mention his terrible Beastie!"

Lina gave him a reassuring rub on his arm, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll never have to face something like that again."

A celestial warmth shot up between them and they just stared at each other, enjoying the sudden feeling. It was an unusual thing, being emotionally and maybe even mentally connected to another being. That meant Jack could genuinely feel the majority of Lina's emotions and vice versa, unless one of them were so determined to hide a certain feeling that will power over-took that one link.

But at that moment, her hand still resting on his forearm, it felt as if tiny warm bubbles were shooting between them. It wasn't very powerful but it wasn't subtle. It was a relaxing feeling.

Lina was contently just watching him until something behind Jack caught her eye. The flickering image of Marilyn was across the food court, her image becoming more shaky and scattered. She pointed past Jack, towards an escalator, "Look! There she is!" Just as the words escaped her mouth,  
Marilyn turned to look at them.

Jack spun around in his seat, giving a large grin, waving with a loud yell, "'Ay! Norma!"

She gave that small, soft smile and a wave. Even from this distance, Lina could see that ethereal golden shimmer in the blond bombshells eyes. And just like that, her image flickered a couple more times before disappearing altogether.

Lina frowned, "Jack, where'd she go?"

Jack looked back at her, then pointed, "She's still on the escalator, love."

"I can't see her."

Jack also frowned slightly, "Norma hasn't moved though."

He gave one last wave as the teen boy disappeared on the next level, a confused expression on his face as to why an oddly dressed man was waving and grinning hysterically at him. Jack returned his attention back to his quickly cooling food. Lina only then realised she hadn't touched her food at  
all and also began to munch down.

"That's an odd thing now, isn't it?" Jack said more to himself than to Lina, but she replied anyway.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? I mean, one minute I can see her, the next I cant. Maybe I have to focus more? Or try harder?"

"Were you tryin' when ye' first saw her?"

She thought about it for a moment, "No, not at all. I was thinking about food."

Jack shrugged, "Maybe it's just an energy force thing. Like in those Star Wars movies."

Lina laughed, "You watched Star Wars?"

He nodded indignantly, "Of course, love. I have a very big fascination for those little furry men that live in those jungles."

"I fell asleep during that didn't I?" She asked while taking some of his chips.

"Ye' sure did, my darlin' Lina."

-

Dropping all the bags on the living room floor, Jack instantly walked into the kitchen, fetching himself a Pepsi. He fiddled with the silver pin on the top of the can, frustration soon gliding up his face. Lina merely watched from the counter until a full five minutes passed and there was the hissing sound of Jack finally opening the can.

"Finally," he muttered before moving into the living room and slumping onto the couch, "Ye' remember ye' got dancing soon, right love?"

"Shit!" Was her response before bolting over the shopping bags, staggering for a moment, recovering, then disappearing into her bed room.

"Or not", Jack murmured to himself while switching the TV on and channel surfing.

"What time is it?" She called out from her room to Jack.

"'Round ten thirty or so", he called back before switching the TV off and strolling into her room. She had already pulled on some training pants and now adorned a small mid drift top. She was now putting her hair up in a high pony tail.

He eyed her clothing for a moment then stated in an almost fatherly tone, "Don't ye' think that's a bit -" a pause whilst eyeing her once more, "Risqué?"

Lina scoffed, "I'm dancing Jack, I can't wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt," she was now fetching her jazz boots and shoving a couple of CD's into her bag, along with deodorant and her cell phone, "It's not like I'm gonna get picked up or anything."

Jack merely rose an eye brow at her.

"Anyway, I'm gone for three hours which means you can pick some clothes out, perhaps clean up a little and then meet me at the dance studio before the end of class?" She asked with a hopeful smile and a shine in her eyes.

"Aye, of course," he replied while handing her a sweat shirt to put over her. Lina rolled her eyes, obeying the pirate and pulled it over her head. Jack tilted his head, asking, "I'm assuming ye' will ask me to remove me kohl?"

She was at the bedroom door, a playful grin on her face, "Nah, leave it. It looks good."

Jack grinned.

"I'll try to get in contact with me old mates", Jack replied and she gave a nod. She gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'm off. See you around one thirty."

-

I wondered why I could see Marilyn. Or did see Marilyn. At that very moment as I quickly walked  
down my street and towards the studio, my mind was buzzing. Too many thoughts for such a small girl!

Jack was in my home, most likely lounging around, watching TV and eating my bag of chips. I snickered, Of course he'd eat my chips.

In a mere couple of days, my life had been thrown overboard. I sniggered at my use of nautical terms. I had been around that dashingly handsome, beautifully structured, drop dead s -

Stopping on the pathway, my eyes widened. You almost said Jack was - No, wait. He's like your Mentor guy! What the hell!

Tilting my head as I pondered around what Jack was or could be labeled as. I began walking again, chewing my lip and forgetting that I was in a busy street. People buzzed past and they were nothing but a blur of clothing to me. My brain was clogged.

So…Jack is alive…ish. A man that has been around for centuries, but is in the body of a man in his mid thirties. That isn't exactly a bad thing, I guess?

I turned into another street and walked another couple of meter's before pushing the door open and stepping into the foyer of my dance school. I muttered a distracted 'Hello' to Jane, the receptionist woman at the desk across from all the dancers on the floor and seats stretching before the next class. There was another door on the left that led to a small canteen and opposite were the toilets. Directly in front of me were huge double doors that led to the studio.

I sighed, rubbing at my temples as I pushed the doors open and entered the studio.

"Hey Lina!" Jen, one of the dancers called out happily while finishing up the contemporary class. I waved at her before sitting behind the class and beginning to stretch. I watched as the dancers did multiple leaps and turns, landing gracefully onto the ground without the smallest sound.

"How do they do that?" I murmured more to myself than to the person next to me. The dancer next to me shrugged.

"No idea, but I know that if I tried that, I'd land flat on my ass", she replied with a small huff. I turned to look at her.

She instantly reminded me of a swan. Long, willowy limbs, soft features and big, blue eyes. Her skin was like milk and her hair was platinum blond pulled into a coil on top of her head. She was definitely model material and I instantly wanted to jab her, but thought better of it.

"Are you new?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I transferred from another dance school. Previously a Jazz dancer."

I also nodded, "First time doing funk, or hip hop?"

"Yeah."

I switched legs and began to stretch my hamstrings, "You should do fine. I'm Lina, by the way."

"Beck", she replied with a smile and shook my hand briefly. The Contemporary class finished up and we both stood.

"I've heard about you before", Beck said as we began the warm up.

I turned to look at her while continuing to jump, "Really? What have you heard?"

My eyes lowered as her bosom bounced in time with her jumping and I found myself thinking, If only Jack could see this. Ha.

We broke out into side stretches as she replied, "Just here - heard that you're a pretty good dancer."

I chuckled, gasping a bit from the strenuous work out, "Ha. I wouldn't say good. Just decent."

"That's not what I heard", she gave a warm smile before we both began a routine.

-

Jack wriggled his nose. It wasn't because he had just smelt something odd, but because he was staring at the clothes he had just bought. They were spread across Lina's bed, each shirt in line and each colour clashing with the pants, shoes and accessories.

He rested a hand on his hip, weight averted to his right foot, head tilted and a finger resting on his chin and he thought idly about his change in attire.

"No bloody reason why I should 'ave to change," he murmured to himself as he eyed a pair of black jeans. Skinny leg jeans. "There is no way these are gonna fit."

He picked up the jeans and cringed at them. Sure, he had seen the kids of this era adorned in women's jeans, but then again, he was sure those kids or middle aged men were called Emo. Jack Sparrow is a PIRATE.

Jack went around the bed and picked up a magazine next to Lina's bed. Flicking through the pages, he looked at the way people dressed. Sure, he had seen the change in style and fashion over the years, but it's not like he ever thought about what suited him.

He scoffed at a picture of a man from a punk band who wore skinny black jeans, pink converse shoes and a white shirt with a dinosaur on it, "Ha. Damn land-blubbers an' their clashing attire." Jack then looked down at his own clothes, finding that in some way they weren't so different.

Across the bed there were striped shirts, leather wrist bands, black, red and grape purple assorted long sleeve shirts, his carefully chosen boxer shorts, three denim shorts, two grey and one black with a white skull on the back pocket, a couple singlets, undershirts and lastly, a pair of flannels  
with dinosaurs on them.

Jack smiled fondly at them. Who could honestly resist dinosaur sleepwear? Definitely not Jack Sparrow.

His eyes wandered to the three large posters on the lavender walls.

Fall Out Boy.

Taking Back Sunday.

PANIC! At The Disco.

Lina had been into those three bands since she was still a teen. He had seen her get autographs at one of the concerts, he had seen her cheer and sing along and he had seen her frown at the teeny-bopper girls who wore clothes that could fit a toddler wrench.

He eyed the first one, taking in the pop punk, Emo, what ever style of the four boys. Well, they were well close to their early thirties now, but Jack was centuries older. They were still boys.

Lina had placed the Fall Out Boy poster above her bed because, well, she was head over heels for the bassist. The typical dark, brooding, mysterious, clichéd yet true lyricist, gender, age and size clothed confused, publicity loving Pete Wentz.

He scoffed, amused and maybe even a little…jealous?

"Lina could do better," he said to himself, not caring that his voice was loud enough to be heard across the hallway, "no wonder she fell fer' that idiot of a boyfriend. Look's like that Wentz fella'."

Jack had known Lina's on-again-off-again boyfriend for years. John Donaldson. The thing about John Donaldson was that he was toned, was non-conforming, was sweet, caring, loving, funny and a down right sleaze. Jack had even attempted to punch him once, but the fondness Lina held for John only made Jack's fist come flying through the dropkicks body, John unbeknownst to how much damage COULD have happened.

He pushed away the thought of that scoundrel touching Lina and turned his eyes to the third poster. The band was young, non-conforming and dressed in wannabe eighteenth century bombed with black eyeliner and long bangs.

"I'll never understand why they're panicking at a disco", he said to himself, a puzzled expression on his face while eyeing the big, gold text before turning away and returning his attention to his clothes.

"Alright, Jackie-boy," he placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "time fer' random selection!"

* * *

_I bet your all wondering what he's gonna pick!_

_Review plz?_


	13. Nordic Beauty vs PlainJane

_I know, I know...What type of author am I? A bad one *sulks*. I do hope this short chapter makes up for it. Now that I do have time AND a set storyline, I think things will be radicool from here onwards._

_Please, any suggestions or comments are welcome. Please be polite, though :)_

* * *

Lina smiled at Beck and nodded, "Sounds good. I love to go shopping or grab coffee sometime with you." The class had ended and the two women had found much in common within the short three hours. Both women had a light sheen over their faces and chest, Beck's notably rising and falling bosom especially.

It was clear that Beck was of Nordic heritage. Lina was dead-set the opposite. There stood a tall, leggy, peaches and cream, crystal blue eyed, perfectly sculptured face and beautiful blond haired woman, and even without make-up, had all the perfect colouring and tones in her skin: pink, full lips, evenly colored skin with rosy cheeks and her lashes and brow darker to bring out her startling eyes.

Lina was small, or _petite_, as she preferred, with a toned and slightly curvy body, a caramel tone to her skin, thick brown hair, maroon eyes with thick black lashes and a pink full mouth, just like Beck. Maybe they did have that small thing in common, physically of course.

Lina couldn't figure out why she was comparing herself so much to this woman she just met, but shrugged as her mind delved deeply into her thoughts.

"So, where about's do you live?" Beck asked.

"A few blocks from here," Lina replied whilst picking her bag up, "I just walk to and from dance since I don't drive."

"Oh," Beck tilted her head and asked, "how come?"

Lina shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm not that great at the whole…controlling a tonne of metal thing."

Beck chuckled and the two women left the building. The continued to chat happily, laughing at each others stories and comparing stories of their dancing careers.

"I live only a few blocks from here also, so I hope you don't mind me walking with you", Beck asked and Lina smiled.

"Sure, you can keep me company."

Conversation soon swung into relationships and Beck began to gush uncontrollably, "The man I'm seeing now, he's stunning! Has a wonderful career, a sexy body and a hot car!"

Lina could only pretend to listen because the image of Jack rose up in her thoughts. What was he doing right now? Did he light the apartment on fire? Was he wooing some whore on Lina's bed?

_I'll cut off his pride and glory if he is_, Lina thought heatedly.

"…And he owns a printing company, so he's loaded. But that's not important," Beck said with a small, fluttering laugh then asked, "Now, tell me about your boy! I'm sure you've got one!"

Lina continued at the steady pace without answering.

"Lina?"

"Huh?" Lina turned to look at Beck, only then noticing that she had finally stopped talking.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Beck asked curiously.

Lina thought for a moment then said, "Um, well, yes and no."

Beck grinned and playfully nudged her, "So that's a yes! So what's he like? Tell me everything!"

Lina sighed then began a shortened and altered story of the truth, "I'm seeing this guy who's a great guy I spose, he's got money, a car and can be very loving. We've been on-again-off-again since the end of high school."

Beck rose her eye brows, "Oh wow, so would you say it's serious now?"

Lina shrugged, "To be honest, not really. He hasn't really been himself for a few months now," Beck frowned at this as Lina continued, "but then there's this other guy."

A smile graced Lina's face as she continued to talk, "I've known him since I was a child. We were best friends up until I was about fourteen then he," she struggled for words then said, "moved away. We kind of kept in contact over the years, but now he's back and staying at my apartment since he hasn't got any friends or relatives around here."

Beck gave a grin, "Sounds like you've fallen for this old friend!"

Lina blushed instantly, "What? No! He's only been back for a day and I'm just helping him out."

Beck giggled then said, "Sure. I believe you. But think about it, who makes you all giddy and makes the clouds disappear when you're upset? The man who _thinks_ he knows you, or the man who knows _everything_ about you?"

* * *

Who is Beck? Oooh, you'll just have to wait and see because she plays a vital role!

RNR!!!

xox


	14. Speaking up

**Yay! An update! I hope I'm warming up to all of you!  
I'm very keen to hear all your opinions and thoughts. Do you like Lina? Do you like Beck? WHO is Beck? All will be revealed soon!  
R'R PLEASE!**

**Oh, I almost forget to tell all of you that I'm currently writing a Twilight fic. I'm hearting Edward and Jasper. Not together though, haha.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Snip.

"Ah!"

Snip.

"Oh, god!"

Snip.

"Dammit!"

Jack's jaw clenched as he peered at his reflection in the mirror. After much contemplation, hours of weighing the pro's and con's and twenty minutes of picking which scissors to use, Jack had decided to trim, or better yet, _cut_ his hair.

Bandana removed, tan-line visible on his forehead and chunks of hair, strands, ornaments and bone hung around his face and shoulders.

"Alright, yer' shortened the longer dreads," he squinted at himself, "now I got's to frame me face."

"Jack, did you just say you're going to frame your face? As in, hair dressing lingo?" Lina asked, standing at the bathroom door and staring amusingly at Jack. His pirate attire was neatly folded on the floor and now he wore black, straight leg jeans and Lina could see the tops of his boxers sticking out. Tomato red.

Jack turned to her, his lip quirking and scissors still in his hand as he animatedly said, "Love, I've been watchin' TV all day, especially the Fashion Channel, now come 'ere an' 'elp me FRAME me face."

Chuckling, Lina stepped over the bits of hair on the floor and stood in front of a seated, notably bare-chested Jack. "Now, what are you looking for in particular?" She asked without letting her eyes wander.

Jack chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. Then after a few minutes, tilted his head, whilst still chewing his lip. Then without any warning, sat up with a loud gasp when finally deciding, "Love, me wants trimmed an' shortened, but me length kept."

Lina gave him a stare and nodded, "Right. Um, I'll begin then."

Merely half an hour passed and Lina was now brushing up the hair on the floor and putting it in the bin. Jack was standing in Lina's bedroom, gazing at himself in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Lina called from the bathroom.

Jack tugged at the roguish, yet stylish choppy hair, "Love, I couldn't 'ave asked for better!"

The long locks of Jack Sparrow had been chopped and ruffled to the nape of his neck. Long, but not TOO long. Stylishly messy, but not repulsive.

"'Ow did ye' style it like that?" He asked while inspecting his appearance in the mirror.

Lina shrugged, "I didn't. Your hair is just messy. It may have been all the salt from the ocean."

Jack sighed with content and followed Lina into the living room. He took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched as she put all the hair into the bin and bent over to place the dust-pan back under the sink. _'__Ow does she move so gracefully? It__'__s like she__'__s a cat. This wee lil__'__ kitty with a gorgeous backsi - _

"Jack? Why are you staring at me?" Lina was now leaning against the sink with a puzzled and somewhat embarrassed expression.

Jack's eyes met her, his soft orbs staring intently, "Love, yer' such a unique being. Ye' all sorts of pretty, smarts an' wits. Ye' one of the sweetest things I've ever had the privilege to spend time with."

Lina's smiled, "I hope you don't use that on every girl you've met. Dead or alive."

"I would never!" Jack feigned offence, "I am dead serious. An' I mean dead."

Lina chuckled, moving around the counter to sit next to him.

"'Ole Jack may not know why he is in said living form, but he ain't no fool -"Jack was interrupted by Lina's phone ringing. She glanced the caller I.D then worriedly chewed her lip.

Jack immediately snatched the phone and hung up, "That prick doesn't deserve to speak to ye'."

Lina burst in laughter, playfully slapping his arm, "Jack! That was so rude!"

"But do you really care?"

Her laughter subsided and she lowered her eyes. Her phone beeped, indicating she had voice mail. Both Jack and Lina's eyes met as she put her phone on loud speaker and played the message.

"_Babe_," John's voice was instantly recognisable, "_just ringing to let you know that I__'__ve been called to a conference in Japan for the next two weeks_ -"

Jack's eyes lifted to look at Lina. Her face was expressionless.

"_I was suppose to tell you earlier but I__'__ve been so wrapped up in things _-"

There was a shuffling sound and a female whispering in the background. Lina's grip tightened around the phone.

" - _and I also had something I was suppose to tell you or something after that fight, but I can__'__t remember. Oh, and my phone isn__'__t very good when it comes to international calls so don__'__t ring me, I__'__ll ring you. Anyways, I got some paper work to do. Chat later_."

"Lina, darlin' -" Jack began but she had stood up, her jaw clenched as she quickly called him back. It rung several times before John answered.

"_Hey babe _-"

"John, don't even think about finishing that sentence," Lina fumed into the phone, which was still on loud speaker, "how dare you talk to me and treat me like I'm a toy you can pick up and drop whenever you want! I am a woman! I deserve respect! _You_ should be ringing _me_ to apologize for all the bullshit you've put me thru for the past two years!"

"_Li_ -"

"No! I'm not finished yet," she hissed violently, "I don't care if you're too busy to have a conversation because I'm doing the talking, not you! Don't think I don't know about those sluts you see when you're supposably at these 'conferences'. I'm not a dumb bimbo! You need to pick your shit up tomorrow morning from the lobby because your disgusting self isn't welcome in my life anymore. Bye."

She snapped her phone shut and threw it onto the lounge. Letting out a big sigh, she faced Jack. He slowly crossed the space between them and pulled her into his arms as she began to cry.

"Good work, love. Ye' did the right thing", he whispered into her coconut scented hair.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," she murmured into his chest, "I actually feel really good, almost as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

Jack pulled back to look into her face, "Lina, strangely enough I feel like this has been 'checked-off' a list."

Lina furrowed her brow, still sniffling, "List? Like a list of things to do?"

Jack continued to stare at her, deep in thought. He remained like this for several minutes. Lina had grown used to Jack becoming so involved with his thoughts that he forgot about everything else. They were now sitting on the ground, Jack with his legs out and Lina sitting between them to they were facing each other. Finally, he sighed.

"What?"

"Love, there are four other things we need to check off the list," Jack replied informatively, "I now know this because I was just informed by The Boss."

Lina tilted her head with curiosity, "Really? You mean to say that you just had a conversation with someone telepathically?"

Jack shrugged, "Kind of. More on the lines that said Boss suddenly implanted tha' list in Jack's noggin'."

A wave of excitement from Lina washed over Jack. It was better than the sadness and anger from before. "Well? What's the list?" She asked, her voice becoming some what higher.

Jack stood up and took a pen and notepad from the counter. They resumed their seats from before.

"So," Jack began, "There said be FIVE things on the list, ONE of which we 'ave completed. That being removing unfaithful ass-monkey from your life."

Lina suppressed a chuckle, "Did you just say _ass-monkey_?"

Jack stared at her with somewhat disbelief. "AS I was sayin'," he continued, "we've completed one task. I know this because it was like some sort of air-horn in my brain tellin' me it was done."

"And what are the others?" Lina asked.

Jack chewed his lip and began writing:

_Lina's List:_

_1. Remove ass-monkey._

_2. Achieve more._

_3. Perform for yourself._

_4. Happiness._

_5. Love._

"Was it actually told to you _that _way?" Lina asked.

Jack rose an eyebrow and was silent for a moment before saying, "Yes."

Lina nodded slowly then said, "Ok, well lets get some dinner and we'll try to figure this out."

"Do ye' have to work tomorrow?" Jack asked as they headed towards the door.

Lina nodded, "Yeah, but that's ok. I think number two on the list may apply to that."

They locked up and headed downstairs.

"As in a higher rank?" Jack asked as he opened the lobby door for her.

Lina shrugged, "Maybe. I mean, I know I have the talent to move up in the business. It's just I've never had the time. Mexican?"

Jack grinned, "Si."

* * *

**Sorry for any typo's! I was too excited and just put it up haha.**


	15. Just For A Moment

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope people aren't getting bored! This is just a bit of lovey-dovey that was well deserved for Jack and Lina :)**

**R'R WELCOME!**

* * *

"So," Lina began while munching down on a corn chip, "this list we've just concluded. I just want to check that you haven't just miraculously made this up so we can go on a whirl-wind adventure."

Jack stared at her. "Whirl-wind adventure?" His eyes became wide, "How come I never thought of that?!"

Lina sighed, rolling her eyes, "Jack, are you sure this is correct? I mean, I do believe you," she pursed her lips, "but you are quite a…"

Jack rose his eye brows at her. "Quite a what, love?"

Lina sighed, "Look, I just don't want to throw myself into something that's gonna end up with me in a mess. Again. Like the mess I was in only an hour ago."

Jack was silent for a moment. He was certain that the 'List' was real and he had written it down correctly. The Boss had told him directly, which doesn't happen very often unless it's very important. _I wonder if we complete this list, Lina will finally be happy? Maybe she will find herself a lovely lad who will look after her the way I do__…_

"Jack?"

Shaking his head, Jack smiled at Lina, "Sorry Lina, I was in me own world just then. What did ye' ask?"

Lina furrowed her brow, her features curious as to what had captured Jack's attention. "I was asking if you wanted to come with me to work tomorrow? I can just tell the girl's that you're an old friend who is staying over for a while," there was a crunch as she put another chip in her mouth, followed by a sarcastic huff, "I'm sure they wont mind. They'll probably try to sneak you into the back room and make out with you."

Had Jack not been listening, he may have not picked up on the slight jealous tone in her voice. "I want to spend the day with ye', love, to help ye'. There nay be any harlots catching me attention any time soon", Jack said, his voice thick with promise. Lina's eyes met his and she was faced with something she had never seen before. Blinking several times, she forced herself to ignore it.

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling her gaze away from him and busied herself looking for her purse, "so how are we going to address this? If I'm suppose to 'achieve more', it's not like I can quit my job and expect to just stumble across a 'help wanted' sign for a Victoria Secrets show or something."

Jack took a deep breath, his eyes distant as he racked his brain for some idea of how they could tackle the next task. "I suppose," he began slowly, "we could just go to ye' work tomorrow and go with it?"

Lina pulled an amused expression, "Did you just say 'go with it'?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lina let out a sweet laugh, a laugh that made butterflies dance up inside Jack's stomach and make his insides turn into honey. He couldn't but smile himself and just watch as her eyes lit up. It was nice to see her happy after the issues with John. _Ass-monkey_, Jack thought sourly.

Her laughter slowly died and she was now smiling at him. "You never cease to amaze me, Jack," she hand the money to the man behind the counter and waited for the change, "you've gained these qualities of my era like the lingo, the new clothes and even the way you talk is slightly different now, yet," her voice became soft, her face bright with a small smile, "you're still this ravishing, sexy, funny, exciting and slightly eccentric pirate. You're still my Jack Sparrow."

Jack put his arm over her shoulders as they began walking, "I always will be."

-

Lina and Jack had made themselves comfortable in Lina's bed. Both of them had pulled on their PJ's - Lina wearing an over-sized shirt and shorts whilst Jack settled for his new pair of red boxer shorts. The only sound was Lina and Jack whispering to each other like two children trying to be quiet when they were suppose to be asleep.

"Do you think everything will be ok?" Lina asked. She was laying on her side so she was facing Jack, who was opposite to her.

Jack pursed his lips and gave a slight hum, "I'm going to say yes, because what's the worst that can 'appen?"

"I could lose my job?" Lina suggested. Although she couldn't see Jack's feature, she could see his silhouette.

Jack shook his head, "Nah, love. Ye' too talented. Ye' could punch the head of the company in the face an' ye' still wouldn' lose ye' job. Ye' too valuable."

Lina smiled. Jack always knew how to make her frown into a smile. She had known him since she was nothing but a little girl in the huge world and he had been nothing but her guide, a best friend, someone she cared about, someone she loved. _Loved? _Lina's eyes became wide and she pushed the thought away.

"You always know to make me feel better", she said and took his hand in hers. It was rough, callous etched into his fingers. She assumed it was because of all the hard work of running a ship. He did have the body he left behind when he passed over.

Jack chuckled, "I like seeing ye' happy. Someone so beautiful should never be sad."

"Jack," Lina playfully slapped his arm, "you're making me blush!"

He smiled to himself then asked, "What time do we 'ave to get up tomorrow morn?"

Lina rolled over to check her alarm, "I start at ten, so we have to be up by nine at the latest."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Jack rolled onto his back and stretched out. Lina's eyes dropped down to his chest and stomach. She could make out small scars - bullets, knives, injuries. "We should get some sleep soon, love. It's almost two."

Jack suddenly felt cool finger tips brushing along the many scars across his chest. It wasn't an indication that she was 'interested'. She had never seen them before.

"Jack," Lina's voice was small, "you have so many. How come you never mentioned them before?"

Jack took her hand in his, now resting over his heart. A heart that was now beating rapidly. "Love," his voice was a baritone compared to her sweet, little tone, "It's a reminder of all the things I 'ave accomplished, all the things I 'ave gained an' triumphed. But," he rolled onto his side so he was now facing her again, never letting go of her hand, "it is also a reminder of all the pain, all the suffering, all the people I have lost."

He could just make out the features of her face. Her eyes were sad, her brow slightly knitted and her lips pulled into a small, sullen frown. Lina gently caressed his cheek and then pressed her soft, full lips to his. Just for a moment.

It wasn't a sexual or suggestive kiss. It was soft, loving, sad. It represented all the pain and sadness that both Lina and Jack had been through in their lives - two lives that were centuries apart, two lives that crossed into one another, two lives that collided under unnatural circumstances to help each other.

Lina pulled away just as quick as the kiss had happened and buried her face in the nape of his neck.

"Everything will be ok now, Jack," she said softly, "we'll get through this. You and I."


	16. D&G Task 1

**A/N: I know, I'm a bad person. But here - have a chapter to feel better :) Sorry if there are any mistakes. I try to read over my chapters a few times, but sometimes I still miss stuff! Hopefully it isnt too bad :)**

**R'R MUCH APPRECITED!**

* * *

"Ouch! Shit! Ow, ow!" Lina fanned at her dress as the hot, brown liquid seeped into the material and stung at her skin.

"Clumsy idiot!" Jack yelled at the man who had just bumped into Lina, spilling a freshly made coffee all over her front, staining her ruffled-cream, baby doll dress.

Lina let out a sigh, letting her dress fall and stick to her thighs, "Jack, this day is already crap. I have a burn on my hand from the oil spitting from the frying pan and now my thighs are red from more burns and my dress is ruined!"

Jack's warm eyes gazed down at her pouty, annoyed expression. He couldn't help but give a small smile.

Lina huffed, "What?"

"Nothin', love," Jack replied, gold specks glittering from his grin, "ye' just damn cute when ye' upset."

Lina sighed in annoyance, "Jack, as flattering as you can be, I'm really just considering calling in sick just so I don't have to make an ass out of my self, even more so than I am now. I look like an idiot -" she threw her bandaged hand up then pointed at her coffee-stained dress, " - no one at work is gonna listen to me when I look like a hobo."

Jack placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "We could go back and get ye' a change of clothes?"

"It's too late. I start work in less than ten minutes."

Lina felt Jack's warm lips press against her head. Warmth shot up throughout her body and then a wave of clam settled over her.

"Look," Jack began as they continued walking, "there is no use in cryin' over spilt rum. If anything', ye' should go to work and just do that, work hard. Who gives a rats-piss what any landlubber thinks of ye'."

Lina chuckled.

"Anyway, I think ye' look cute all messed up and stuff." Jack added and squeezed her shoulder.

-

"Thank god you're here!" A man with a clip board and head-piece exaggerated as Lina entered the cluttered room.

Before she could even open her mouth, the quirky man was rambling like a maniac.

"Dolce and Gabbana moved their show up three days, which is today, and the models are arriving by the skeletal rib-cages -" he turned his attention to the crowed room and shouted, " - SOMEONE GIVE THEM SOME FOOD - and we only have six hair people and three make-up crew, including yourself! And one of the make-up girls is sick and keep vomiting everywhere!" He threw his hands up dramatically, "Lina, Lina, Lina! We really need you're help!" He suddenly began serious, "You're at station three. Chop, chop!"

Lina and Jack stared at the crazy, clip-board baring, head-set wearing man. The man brushed his hand over his balding head and suddenly said to Jack, "My name is Hamilton. Feel free to call on me whenever you need, handsome."

Jack's eye became wide and before he could say anything, Lina dragged him away to her station. Throwing her bag under her make-up counter, she sank into her seat and stared at Jack. Immediately, she burst out into giggles.

"Hamilton has the hots for you!" Lina sang childishly.

Jack turned his nose up dramatically, "Well, I don't blame the fella'. No human, creature or entity can resist Jack Sparrow."

Shortly after a brief conversation, Lina was given model after model to turn into 'ghouls-with-sex-appeal'. Jack had brought Lina's iPod with him and attached it to the stereo sitting in the station next to them. _Bohemian Rhapsody _blasted through the dressing room.

"Lina! It's good to see you!" One of the models called out. She hurried over and sat herself down in Lina's seat to be made up. Her eyes fell on Jack, "And who is this?"

As the entire play list of Queen hollered over the noisy participants of the D&G show, Lina found that most of the models were queuing by her station. She wasn't sure if it was because of her make-up skills or because of Jack.

Gazing past the huge, pouf of Adrianna's hair, Lina could see Jack surrounded by models who all seemed amazingly drawn to his rugged, charming appeal. The smallest pang of jealousy shot through Lina and Jack suddenly turned to meet her eyes. Warmth settled over her and the ugly emotion disappeared. Lina began her fourteenth model.

"I love it!"

"Great work, you really nailed it."

"Can I get a picture with you?" Elle asked and quickly snapped a shot. "I'll put it on my myspace."

"Come on, people! We don't have all day!" Hamilton screamed repeatedly, "The show starts in less than an hour and we still have fittings to do and we all know that the -"

"Hamilton," a man with a thick Italian accent interrupted. Hamilton almost dropped to his knees. "There is no need for you to scream in these peoples faces. I am sure they know what they are doing."

Models gasped, designers collapsed and Lina and Jack just looked confused.

"Who are they?" Lina whispered to a blond haired girl sitting in the make-up chair.

"_Who are they_?" The girl said incredulously, "they are only the best designers in the world - Domenico Dolce & Stefano Gabbana!"

Lina looked at Jack and shrugged.

"I also think that you were not very prepared, Hamilton," Stefano added, "you are very understaffed. Did you not listen to our suggestions? We asked you hire thirty. Not fifteen."

Domenico shook his head at Hamilton. The balding man looked like he was going to cry.

Stefano suddenly noticed some of the model's make-up, "Domenico, look at this girls make-up. It is exactly what we wanted, yes?"

Domenico sighed, "Yes, very much so. Stunning. Hamilton!"

"Y-yes?"

"Who is responsible for this work of art?"

"W-well, you see, I can up with the concept -"

"Hamilton," Stefano pursed his lips, "you are not the make-up artist. You are merely a co-ordinator."

"Tell them it was you", Jack hissed at Lina. Lina glared at him.

"No!"

"Fine," Jack suddenly cleared his throat and said loudly, "Ahem, gentlemen. I believe the talented woman ye' looking for is Lina, here. Lina has done over ten models in the past three hours."

All eyes fell on Lina.

"Um…"

Domenico walked over to Lina and placed a kiss on her hand. "Very, very nice, indeed," he murmured against her hand, "you have an exceptional skill, Lina. Do you have a card? Perhaps my associate and I will contact you in the next few weeks. Skill like yours is valuable in the world of fashion."

Lina nervously smiled, "Thanks! Sure, I'll get you one."

Jack watched as she fished a business card from her bag and gave it to Domenico. Jack's jaw locked as his eyes glared daggers into the Italian fashion mogul.

Stefano stepped forward and suddenly said, "The brown stains on your little dress are just divine. It's jilted, sexy, corrupt, outspoken. And that band you've used as a hand and wrist accessory! Excellent."

"I think it would suit this seasons look, don't you?" Stefano asked Domenico. He nodded in agreement.

"What did you use to stain your dress, beautiful?" Domenico asked Lina.

"Uh, it was an accident. Someone spilt coffee on me on the way to work this morning. And I spilt oil on my hand, so I had to bandage it up."

"Wonderful!" Stefano stated happily, "Simple answers to simple questions. Hamilton! Get some coffee and some pieces of material for bandages! Get them on the models fast!"

Hamilton was on the task like a rash on a baby.

"I will be in contact with you very soon, Lina", Domenico said with a curl of lip. Both men left shortly after. The room was loud with preparations again.

"Jack!" Lina squealed excitedly, "Did you see that? Dolce & Gabbana want me to work for them! How good is that!"

Jack smiled, his eyes still staring at the door that both men had exited at, "It's wonderful, love. That Dolce scum better watch himself."

Lina blinked hard, "Huh? Is that jealousy, Jack?"

Jack suddenly shook his head, "Oh, no , love. Ole' Jack is just looking out for ye'," he suddenly changed the subject, "hey, ye' got one of the things on the list checked off!"

Lina gave him a dazzling smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks to you."


	17. A Small Celebration

**A/N: Hello world! My comp broke so I've been writing with pen and paper. Typing is so much better! I should be able to put another chapter up next week :)**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

* * *

"We have to celebrate!" Jack exclaimed loudly on the street.

Lina was grinning from ear to ear. Jack took a moment to look at her. Her skin was glowing under the street lights, her eyes were bright with happiness and triumph and she looked like a million dollars. Who cared about the coffee stains now?

"Ok, what should we do?" Lina asked as Jack put his arm around her shoulders and they began walking.

"Well, we could go out for dinner or we could go the that park place?" Jack flippantly tossed his hand around, "the one with those rides an' that big face at the entrance."

"Luna Park?" Lina suggested.

Jack nodded. "That's the one! It'll be nice to get out for a bit an' just have fun without all this stress-nonsense."

Lina rose a thinly shaped brow at him, "Jack, I don't think you've ever truly been stressed in your life - or, _lives_, as I should say."

"Perhaps," Jack shrugged, "or maybe I just deal with things differently. But look love, let's get ye' changed an' all prettied up - not that ye' aren't already _stunning_ - an' get the ferry over to said park, hm?"

Less than an hour later, Lina and Jack stood at the wharf waiting for the ferry to arrive. Lina was lucky to live in the middle of the city, it made access to many places almost effortless. Public transport was too easy.

"Are you going to go on the rides?" Lina asked as they stepped over the footpath one of the works put down that reached onto the ferry.

Jack was jittery, excited, eyes bouncing in every direction.

Lina pulled a face. "Jack, are you ok?"

"Ecstatic! I 'aven't set foot on any form of ocean-travelling in years!" His hands were animatedly flying around his body, "an' Lina, ye' look stunning! I don't think any female could even challenge your style an' grace at this very moment."

Lina gave a small laugh. She decided that the ocean was a good thing for Jack. He hadn't felt the cool breeze and ocean spray since he had di - Lina sighed. She didn't want to think about the fact that Jack was her Guardian and neither of them knew what was going to happen after the list was complete.

" - an' I guess using a motor would be a faster approach to getting to your destinations but I still can't help but wish there was a rudder, some sails, a good crew -" Jack stopped as he realised Lina was staring blankly into the black blanket of the ocean.

"Lina?"

She smiled at him. "Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Are you excited about being on the water again? Maybe on my next day off we could go to Bondi?"

Jack continued talking about how exciting it was to smell the salt in the air but the image of seeing Lina staring sadly into nothing kept crossing his mind. Had he said something to upset her? Had he not been giving her enough attention?

_Maybe I should wait an' she might wanna talk later_, Jack decided as the ferry was steadily lining up the wharf.

"How much is it for a band?" Lina asked the man in the booth. Jack warily stared at the huge open mouth that was the entrance. It had teeth, eyes, a nose!

"It's almost alive", Jack murmured.

Lina chuckled and took Jack's wrist to put the fluoro paper band on him. "Jack, it's just a giant face that turned into the entrance. It isn't going to eat us."

Jack shuddered. Large teeth.

Lina suddenly realised why Jack was so nervous about the huge mouth with large teeth baring down on them. "Jack," she gently brought his chin down so his eyes met hers, "it's ok. What happened in your past life, wont happen again. I'm here now."

_Yes, you are_.

Two soft drinks, three hotdogs and four stuffed toys later, Jack and Lina were in the line for the Ferris Wheel. They had managed to go on almost all the rides and saved the big wheel for last so they could sit down and relax. Jack had offered to pay for the food and games, so all Lina had to do was carry the stuffed leopard, parrot and penguin.

"Ladies first!" Jack politely opened the gate to the carriage. Lina grinned as she stepped inside. Jack took a seat next to her.

Lina giggled as the carriage jolted and they began to lift away from the ground. She half expected Jack to maybe yelp with shock but he was calm, relaxed, smiling. Gazing at him, she watched as his eyes stared through the carriage bars and into the blue sky. What was he thinking about?

_Maybe he's thinking about the list of things we need to get done_, she thought to herself. _Or maybe he's hungry again? Actually, he did eat three hotdogs - I'm sure he could go another two, at least. Perhaps he's reminiscing about the old days…_

"Lina, ye' did great today", Jack suddenly said.

Lina smiled at him. "All because of your encouragement! I would have been a complete wreck if you weren't there."

"Well, what can I say? I'd do anything for a pretty lady!"

Lina chuckled then gave a soft sigh. She leant her head against him, feeling the warmth, the rise of his chest, the beating of his heart.

"How are we going to conquer the next thing?" She asked.

Jack took a deep breath then said, "Perform for yourself? Well, that could apply to many things. A lot of the things on the list generally apply to you giving yourself the things you need. Maybe this one is about something you do, but don't 100% do it for yourself?"

Lina furrowed her brow.

"Well, besides everything," Jack added, "what about the things you really love?"

"There was my job, but that's done," Lina calculated, "um, I like to read, watch TV, dance -"

"Dance! Ouch!" Jack stood up, hitting his head on the roof of the carriage.

Lina burst out laughing, coaxing Jack to sit down and began to rub his head softly. The carriage swayed as Lina's laughter died down and Jack's murmured curse words dispersed.

"Maybe that's it," Jack chewed his lip thoughtfully, "I know how much ye' love to dance, sweetness. Ever since ye' could walk, no, ye' didn't walk, ye' danced."

"That's very true," Lina agreed, "but don't you feel that it's a bit weird that these things we have to achieve are just for me? Don't you get anything out of it?"

_Maybe I'll get you_.

Jack shrugged. "I'm just happy to be here," the carriage came to a stop and they both left the ride and headed towards the exit. Jack added, "anyways love, it's a grand ole' adventure for me. Puttin' the pieces of the puzzle together, my being the gallant man-in-shinin'-armour an' all. I'm 'ere for not just ye' viewing pleasure but -"

"There are children around, Jack", Lina intervened, amusement on her pretty features.

Jack gazed downwards to see several little faces peering up at him. With a toothy, gold grin, he guided Lina towards the ferry.

They sat silently on the open deck. The air was cool, but Lina was not cold. Jack had his arm securely around her body, his warmth radiating into her. So much had happened over the past week, that it was hard for her to not grin. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling.

_Because of Jack_…


End file.
